Se jeter à l'eau
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: La boite n'était pas très pleine. Quand à sa mémoire, elle débordait de souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier. Mais c'est un nouveau départ pour Stiles ; une nouvelle occasion de remplir cette fichue vie et d'en chasser la douleur. Mais pour cela l'adolescent va devoir se jeter à l'eau.
1. Note

**SE JETER À L'EAU**

NOTE

Bonjour ou bonsoir ; cela dépend d'à quel moment votre ennui vous a mené dans cette fiction.

Tout d'abord comme tout le monde en a l'habitude, j'aimerai m'excuser de ma longue absence. Je ne vais pas m'en justifier où alors je vous dirai que la vie est passée par là.

Voyez-vous, j'ai dix-huit et dieu sait que des choses se produisent à cet âge. Tout d'abord, avec le recul et le temps je me suis rendu compte que mon style avait beaucoup évolué et que ce que j'avais écrit auparavant ne me convenait plus. Je dois être un adepte de l'homogénéité puisqu'il me fallait harmoniser chacun de mes travaux afin d'obtenir un rendu qui me plaisait.

Ensuite je vous dirai que le temps manque. Les séries, les cours, les amis, les premiers amours. Tout cela met un frein à votre investissement et je ne voulais pas écrire en ayant l'impression que ce soit une corvée.

Se jeter à l'eau était à la base un two-shot qui par harmonisation des parties s'est vu élargie à un three-shot et qui ensuite selon votre opinion pourra connaître de petits drabbles tels que :

-La remise de diplômes

-Le bal de promo

-Beacon Hills payback

Je tiens d'ailleurs que ces drabbles se feront si vous y êtes favorables et ne sont pas une promesse. Il se feront s'ils n'empiètent pas trop sur mes autres fictions et remaniements.

Je reprends ici les personnages de la série Teen Wolf qui appartient à Jeff Davis et MTV. C'est cependant un univers alternatif donc il n'y a pas présence de loups-garous et l'action ne se déroule pas à Beacon Hills, de plus Derek est adolescent. Il s'agit presque d'une histoire originale. Se jeter à l'eau a vu le jour grâce à un fanart ce qui est important à préciser.

Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuelle connaissant dans le troisième chapitre une description graphique de l'acte sexuel.

J'espère réussir à vous plaire avec cette histoire plus mature qui vous rappellera sans doute les affres de l'adolescence. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je compte réellement dessus et c'est rapide à laisser.

Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski


	2. Chapitre 1

**SE JETER À L'EAU**

**CHAPITRE 1**

La boîte n'était pas très pleine. Il n'y avait pas de cadres, pas de déchets que l'on garde seulement en souvenir. Il y avait qu'une boite à photos et les livres auxquelles il tenait les plus. Une balle de crosse pourrait s'y être glissée mais c'était tout. A peine trois cartons. Un de vêtements et deux de livres. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie à Beacon Hills.

Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers son ordinateur. Il gisait dans un coin de la pièce. L'écran éclaté, quelques touches se baladant sur la moquette bleue de la pièce. Il avait honte. Il se rappelait le sourire d'heureux de son père lorsqu'il avait enfin pu offrir à son fils ce à quoi il aspirait depuis ses quatorze ans. Stiles ne comptait plus les nuits que son père avait passées au poste pour pouvoir le lui acheter. Pour lui acheter le meilleur. Il regarda finalement ce qu'il restait de la pomme rétroéclairée et soupira. Son père avait compris. Son père comprenait toujours. L'hyperactif aurait préféré qu'il lui passe un savon, qu'il lui fasse la gueule. Mais rien. Il avait contenté de hausser des épaules. Et cela n'atténuait en rien la culpabilité de l'adolescent.

Il prit finalement son carton par les poignées prévues à cet effet et descendit les escaliers déposant ce dernier sur une pile d'autres.

Sa Jeep l'attendait devant la maison. Il y chargea les derniers cartons et alla rejoindre son père sur le perron. Il regarda une dernière fois son salon vide. Ne restait que quelques meubles recouverts par un drap blanc, qui seraient donnés à une œuvre de charité. Il se détourna et sentit la main de son père dans son dos, il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea sans se retourner vers sa voiture. Il n'accorda pas un regard aux insultes taguées sur sa porte de garage ou encore à sa boite aux lettres broyées sur le sol. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il commençait une nouvelle vie.

Le trajet fut long. Son père n'avait pas choisi leur futur domicile au hasard. Il avait cherché à mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre eux et Beacon Hills. Depuis son ordinateur de boulot, il avait supprimé tous les comptes, tous les abonnements aux réseaux sociaux et aux blogs que possédait Stiles. Il l'avait effacé d'Internet. Table rase.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Lynnfield, une petite bourgade très boisée et parsemée de nombreux lacs dont les photos n'offraient qu'une pâle copie de leur beauté.

La voix agaçante du GPS s'élevait dans la voiture, leur demandant de faire demi-tour toutes les deux minutes. Ils finirent par l'éteindre, à bout de nerfs et essayèrent vainement de se repérer grâce à leur carte routière. Vous avez déjà vu un aveugle conduire ? Imaginez. C'était exactement ce que ça donnait avec en prime une carte routière en guise de pare-brise.

Si vous avez déjà vu un aveugle conduire, vous devez savoir qu'il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux. Et ce fut le cas. Une route boisée où il n'y était censé avoir personne, une mauvaise visibilité et voilà.

Stiles arrêta précipitamment sa Jeep et descendit immédiatement, enfin après avoir retiré sa ceinture qu'il avait oublié de déboucler.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas vu !

Il se précipita sur la silhouette encore au sol qui se révéla être un adolescent.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais. Ouais ça va !

Le jeune avait le regard un peu perdu, grand et basané, il semblait avoir poussé trop vite. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en indien, longs et souple ils descendaient dans sa nuque jusque derrière ses oreilles. Son ton était confus et ses yeux chocolat avaient du mal à se fixer sur un point précis.

-Vous êtes sur ? Vous voulez qu'on vous emmène à l'hôpital ?

-Non pas l'hôpital. Ça va je vous assure.

Il se remit sur ses jambes et offrit un sourire aux deux hommes avant de partir à toute allure vers les bois. Stiles le regarda partir, grimaçant à la démarche boitillante et au sang qu'il croyait discerner à travers le jean du jeune homme.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et la carte fut rangée dans la boîte à gants.

-Bizarre ce garçon...

-Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Et pas que dans l'œil.

-Papa...

-Oh je plaisante fiston !

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu me parles de garçon comme ça.

-Moi non plus mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux, on s'adapte.

Le shérif se tourna vers son fils et le vit sourire, il n'aurait voulu perdre ça pour rien au monde. Son fils ne souriait plus que rarement. Depuis qu'il était entré au secondaire, son visage s'était fermé. Il rentrait souvent couvert de bleus après "être tombé". Il ne sortait pas après les cours, ni le week-end. Sa vie se résumait au trajet maison, lycée puis lycée, maison. La solitude comme seule amie, il ne vivait que pour les cours et pour son père.

Un jour il lui avait demandé cinq dollars et le shérif en avait été si content qu'il lui en avait donné quinze avec une tape dans le dos et un "Amuse-toi bien". Stiles les yeux fixés sur la route suivait le même cheminement de pensées. Il se rappelait de ce jour là et des paroles de son père. Mais il ne s'était pas amusé, les joueurs de l'équipe de crosse peut-être, mais pas lui. Ils avaient ri en entendant ses côtes se briser sous leurs coups de pied ou en voyant ses larmes rouler le long de son visage alors qu'il fixait l'objectif de la caméra.

Les mains de Stiles se crispèrent sur le volant et son sourire disparut. Il sentit la main de son père sur la sienne contre l'accélérateur mais ne put se détendre. Les souvenirs trop vifs battaient ses tempes et rongeaient ses nerfs.

-Tourne à droite fiston ça doit être là.

Entre les arbres partait un petit sentier au bout duquel on pouvait voir un bout de leur nouvelle habitation. La boite aux lettres bien plantée dans le sol et un peu bancale les défiait d'entrer, comme inclinant la tête à leur passage. L'hyperactif engagea la voiture dans l'allée sous le sourire amusé de son père qui regardait la langue de son fils poindre d'entre ses lèvres.

La dernière chose que voulait Stiles serait d'abîmer sa précieuse Jeep. Il prenait le virage prudemment, concentré. L'habitude viendrait mais pour l'instant, il lui paraissait bien sec.

Ils débouchèrent sur une cour recouverte d'épine de pins marron, respirant la convivialité, un petit air de Suisse ou de Canada empreint dans l'air. Stiles déboucla sa ceinture et se propulsa de la voiture. Il fut accueilli par le sol mou et respira à plein poumon l'odeur des pins. Son père posa sa main sur son dos et l'encouragea à avancer vers leur nouvelle demeure. Celle-ci était aussi grande voire plus grande que l'ancienne, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup excepté que celle-ci était tout en bois. Comme un chalet. Elle était intégrée dans une bute : le rez-de-chaussée et les étages dessus et le sous-sol, garage et réserve de bois en dessous. L'hyperactif fut surpris de trouver l'intérieur totalement meublé ; c'était moderne tout en restant dans le thème boisé et chalet. Tout semblait confortable notamment le canapé recouvert d'un plaid au motif à carreaux et à l'allure rugueuse ou encore le foyer chargé de bois de la cheminé, qui n'attendait qu'une flamme pour les réchauffer. Stiles sourit et visita toute la maison. Finalement lorsqu'il eut vu toutes les pièces, il supplia son père pour avoir la chambre du bas. La chambre du bas était une pièce de taille moyenne, sans particularité aucune, mis à part les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Les chambres du haut étaient plus grandes et possédaient chacune leur salle de bains, et pourtant, le fils du shérif avait totalement craqué pour leur petite sœur.

Le shérif n'avait rien dit et avait pris quartier dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. Lui-même était assez content du choix de Stiles, il avait tout d'abord pensé que son fils choisirait l'une des chambres du haut et que pour respecter son intimité, il hériterait de celle du bas mais encore une fois le jeune homme l'avait surpris. Et lui avait offert cette chambre dont le balcon donnait sur l'avant de la maison et les bois environnants.

Leur installation ne mit que deux jours. Enfin, la montée des meubles restant leur pris deux jours. Stiles n'en pouvait plus de rire en regardant son père tourner la notice de montage dans tous les sens.

-Papa, je te rappelle que c'est censé être un bureau pas un piano !

-Très drôle Stiles, mais est-ce-que c'est de ma faute s'ils s'amusent à écrire ces foutues notices en néerlandais !

-Langage !

Le shérif eut un petit rire. C'était à se demander qui de lui ou de Stiles était l'adulte. L'adolescent prit le relais et finit la plupart des meubles entamés par son père.

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le canapé, un air épuisé au visage. Le shérif avait dans la main une canette de bière contre une de soda chez Stiles.

Le soir, l'adolescent ne sut pas si c'était lui qui tombait sur son lit ou si c'était son lit qui tombait sur lui tellement la fatigue sur ses épaules semblait lourde. Il sourit en sentant son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas, il ne se lassait pas de son nouveau lit.

Les vacances de la Toussaint se finissaient dans à peine trois jours et Stiles ne savait pas s'il était prêt autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas eu une bonne expérience avec le secondaire jusque-là et il ne savait pas comment appréhender sa rentrée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait changer pour être aimé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au lycée, l'un de ses seuls ami, Isaac, avait déménagé le laissant seul dans la foule. Il avait même compté les jours qui le séparaient de la fin de l'année, mais ils étaient si nombreux. Il avait perdu le fil, ou peut-être était-ce le nombre de coups qu'il oubliait. Les nombres se ressemblaient tellement, si nombreux. Et c'est en comptant, les images défilant les unes après les autres dans son esprit, que Stiles s'endormit.

Le réveil sonna trois jours plus tard sur un matin brumeux. L'hyperactif se prépara savourant le silence ambiant. Il prit soin de remettre une bûche dans le foyer presque éteint avant de prendre son café, les yeux fixés vers le lac. La différence de température et l'air ambiant se creusait de jour en jour et un brouillard opaque envahissait le moindre espace entre les arbres. Les sons y étaient absorbés et tout semblait paisible et calme. Son sac à l'épaule il remonta l'allée menant à la route. Il regarda la boite aux lettres bancale et donna un bon coup de pied dedans pour la remettre en place. Il attendit quelques minutes s'amusant de la fumée blanche qu'il expirait. S'il avait eu six et non dix-sept ans, il aurait sûrement mis deux doigts devant sa bouche, tenant une cigarette aussi longue qu'imaginaire. Le bus arriva finalement et arracha la moitié des branches qui débordaient sur la route avant de se garer à un poil de Stiles. Le fils du shérif soupira. Sa vie venait de défiler devant ses yeux. Littéralement. Il avisa le chauffeur qui lui adressa un regard ennuyé avant de lui indiquer le fond du bus d'un mouvement de main. L'adolescent était peu habitué aux transports en commun, mais sa Jeep était actuellement indisponible. Son père n'avait plus de voiture de fonction et avait donc besoin de la sienne pour se rendre au poste. C'était bien sur temporaire, le temps qu'il prenne ses marques et que l'ancien shérif lui cède le bureau, la voiture et la plaque.

La tête de Stiles vibrait contre la vitre tandis que le bus s'arrêtait à un stop. Ses écouteurs se tombèrent de ses oreilles et il se hâta de les remettre ainsi que sa capuche. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis en jouant l'asocial, mais il préférait être ignoré que stigmatisé. Quelques élèves montèrent encore mais aucun de se préoccupa de lui ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement à la sortie de l'autocar.

Les mains dans les poches il jeta un œil à son nouvel établissement. Il était illuminé dans la faible clarté et à travers l'humidité ambiante, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

À son arrivée, il passa directement dans le bureau de la gestionnaire qui lui remit, emploi du temps, casier et autres documents. Il en prit rapidement connaissance avant de s'engouffrer avec une grande inspiration d'encouragement, dans le couloir.

Aucun élève ne semblait remarquer à quel point les couloirs étaient étroits. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans heurter quelqu'un. Malgré la masse compacte qui envahissait le hall, il put facilement rejoindre sa première classe ou l'attendait son professeur de maths. Il prit une table près de la fenêtre à environ la moitié de la classe et attendit que les autres arrivent. À chaque personne qui entrait, il priait pour que personne ne lui réclame sa place et personne ne le fit. Il sortit son téléphone sous la table et envoya un SMS à l'un des seuls numéros de son répertoire.

« J'aurai bien besoin d'une dose de courage là. Je viens d'arriver dans mon nouveau lycée et je t'avoue que je flippe un peu. J'ai retrouvé la photo dont je te parlais hier, je te l'enverrai par mail. Bon souhaite moi bonne chance le cours va commencer. »

Son portable vibra et il sourit alors qu'il voyait la réponse de Isaac. Un unique smiley mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour affronter la journée. Il s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone lorsqu'il vibra une seconde fois

« Souris, quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire. »

Il se dépêcha de répondre avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de le jeter au fond de son sac

« Comme qui ? »

Il était encore penché dans son sac lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Excuse moi mais tu es assis à ma place

Le jeune homme fixa la paire de baskets face à ses yeux puis se releva ne sachant pas s'il devait s'excuser ou tenir tête à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux plongèrent dans des yeux familiers et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Son interlocuteur sourit face à son hébétude avant de s'asseoir à la table ajacente à la sienne. Stiles voulut parler mais la sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Le cours se passa sans encombre et il put finalement parler à son voisin lors de l'interclasse.

-Isaac. J'y crois pas qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais par ici.

-C'était une surprise. Ton père m'a en quelque sorte gardé à l'œil et il a pensé que déménager en terre pas totalement inconnue te ferai du bien.

-Mon père...Il est génial. Bon dis-moi comment toi tu t'es retrouvé ici.

Le visage d'Isaac se ferma et il ne répondit pas, se contentant de presser Stiles à sa suite dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure en cours d'anglais. La prof, une cinquantenaire de petite taille tenait la poignée de la porte, prêtre à fermer lorsque les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Stiles s'assit à côté d'Isaac.

La prof longea les rangs, saluant les élèves qu'elle avait déjà eu en classe puis son regard bleu se posa sur lui. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres.

-Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous pour monter sur l'estrade et vous présenter ?

Isaac se tourna vers son ami l'air désolé et celui-ci se dirigea épaule voûté vers le tableau. Il sentit comme un coup dans l'estomac avant d'être pris de vertige et de sentir ses mains commencer à trembler. Lorsqu'il fut face à la classe, il eut tout le loisir d'observer ses nouveaux camarades, seulement, il ne le fit pas trop occupé à essayer de gérer ses tics face au public. Finalement, c'est bien planté sur le sol, les mains dans le dos qu'il débuta.

-Bonjour. Mon nom est..

La prof le coupa d'un reniflement moqueur.

-Écoutez attentivement jeune homme. Que vous ne pensiez pas spontanément à vous Présenter à la classe lorsque vous êtes nouveau c'est un fait. Mais se présenter en anglais en cours de français c'est autrement plus insolent.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et une vague de soupirs amusés lui parvint dans les rangs

-Bien. Mon nom est Stiles Stilinski, je suis fils unique et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis originaire de Beacon Hills et viens d'emménager avec mon père à Lynnfield.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Isaac et celui-ci se débattait avec son trieur, ses cahiers et classeurs. Il sourit légèrement avant de regagner sa place.

Mr Stilinski, vous pouvez retourner à votre place, votre présentation était correcte.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas correcte. Elle était parfaite. La classe de français avec Mademoiselle Morell avait été sa préférée dans son ancien lycée et elle avait fait de lui un expert.

Le cours fut long et rasoir. Isaac obtint une heure de retenue le premier jour pour ne pas avoir le livre exigé par la liste de manuel reçue l'année précédente. Stiles essaya de le dérider et ce ne fut qu'au déjeuner qu'il réussit à lui faire perdre son air sombre. Il n'y avait pas d'employé de service au self. Ce n'était que de grand buffets où tous pouvaient se servir et étonnement, il n'y avait aucun problème, le système était rôdé. L'hyperactif suivit le blond à une table où celui-ci lui présenta plusieurs personnes. Tous lui sourirent d'un air accueillant et le fils du shérif se sentit pour une fois à sa place, surtout quand Boyd, l'armoire à glace au visage figé, étira lui aussi ses lèvres en une grimace. À ce qu'il avait compris, Boyd était avec Erica et Lydia, la jolie rousse de la bande vivait une relation à distance, aussi passionnée que tumultueuse. La jeune femme avait cet air un peu supérieur mais on voyait dans son regard qu'elle aimait chaque membre de sa petite bande, même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus élevés dans l'échelle sociale estudiantine. Elle s'intéressait vraiment aux autres malgré ses allures futiles et détachées. Pendant que tous discutaient, Stiles sortit un livre de son sac ainsi qu'un feutre noir et s'y plongea, ses lunettes sagement vissées sur le nez. Il commença à souligner des phrases et ajouter des annotations dans la marge avant de sentir comme un picotement dans son dos. Il se retourna et fixa les tables derrière lui. Il put y voir plusieurs personnes, assises, occupées à rire. L'un d'entre eux jouait avec une pomme verte, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts avec précision et vitesse. C'était son regard que Stiles sentait dans son dos. Et ces yeux ne se décollaient pas de lui. Stiles fixa le regard vert du brun et la gêne monta en lui sous forme de rougeurs sur ses joues. L'adolescent se retourna à sa table ou Lydia le regardait, un petit sourire narquois au coin de lèvres. Elle fit bien attention à ce que personne ne les écoute avant d'entamer une conversation.

-Lui, c'est Derek Hale. À côté c'est Ethan et à côté son frère jumeau Aiden. Le gars en bout de table avec ses cheveux en indien, c'est Scott, il sortait avec ma meilleure amie Allison l'année dernière et je l'ai rencontré quelques fois, il était assez sympa, mais il a beaucoup changé cet été, surtout après le départ d'Allison, et beaucoup disent de lui que c'est un connard. Sinon la fille à sa gauche qui le dévore du regard, c'est Kira, elle est arrivée cet été et depuis, ils sont inséparables. Je crois que Scott essaie d'oublier Allison avec elle mais peu importe...

-Et Derek...

-Il est célibataire, oui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Juste pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

-Tout le monde aime la nouveauté. La question est plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui te fixait ?

Stiles tourna la tête et à chaque fois que ses yeux en rencontraient d'autres, leur propriétaire baissait la tête gêné. Il se tourna vers Lydia dont la malice atteignait désormais non seulement son sourire mais aussi ses yeux.

-Donne-moi ton numéro, je t'enverrais tout ce que tu as à savoir pour survivre ici. Au passage, j'adore ton T-shirt.

-Merci, je suppose.

La rousse lui rendit son portable qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'elle lui donne son numéro. Le châtain était un peu gêné à l'idée qu'elle voit son répertoire presque vide, mais elle ne dit rien et lui sourit amicalement.

-Tu lis quoi ?

L'adolescent lui montra la couverture du livre la jeune femme fronça fronça les sourcils.

-Runners, mais il ne sortait pas en mars ?

-Tu connais ?

-Oui, j'attends sa sortie depuis un an, je l'ai découvert grâce à un flyer. Il est bien ?

-Pour l'instant, c'est sans mentir le meilleur livre que j'ai lu.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Ah ça c'est un arrangement avec une maison d'édition. Une amie de mon père y travaille et m'envoie les livres en avance. Je dois en faire une critique et y laisser des annotations, ce qui va ou ne va pas. Je lui renvoie et elle me renvoie un livre propre, le livre final avec plus de deux mois d'avance.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais lui parler de moi ?

-Si tu veux, une fois que j'ai fini je te le passe, tu fais tes annotations en bleu et je l'appelle avant de lui renvoyer pour lui demander deux exemplaires.

-Ça ne va pas la déranger ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai du mal à commenter les personnages féminins, tu pourrais le faire.

Elle lui sourit, hocha la tête et lui piqua ses lunettes puis tira le livre à elle.

-Je lis juste quelques pages. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les lunettes c'était pour la frime.

Le brun sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en croquant dans sa pomme. Il se sentait à sa place.

Après le déjeuner, Isaac l'informa qu'ils allaient en sport. Au grand désespoir de Stiles, ce fut natation, mais il était dispensé de ce cours, n'ayant pas ses affaires pour son premier jour. Il se contenta de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart du bord. Le maître-nageur l'appela faire un peu connaissance avec lui et lui demanda de situer son niveau sur une échelle d'un à dix. Ils discutèrent presque une demi-heure avant qu'il ne soit relâché et puisse retourner s'asseoir. Isaac s'assit à côté de lui, lui non plus n'avait pas ses affaires et une nouvelle d'heure de colle s'ajoutait à son palmarès de la journée.

Plus loin, Derek pianotait sur son téléphone, insensible du regard de Stiles, posé sur lui.

-Il est dispensé au trimestre.

Isaac qui avait capté le regard du brun lui avait apporté la réponse à sa question muette.

-Et toi, ça t'arrive souvent d'oublier tes affaires ?

-Toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas fan de l'eau, la perte de contrôle, je ne veux plus...enfin tu sais.

-Ouais.

Ce fut la seule chose que put dire Stiles.

Il oubliait souvent par quelles circonstances, lui et Isaac étaient devenus amis. C'était grâce ou à cause du père d'Isaac. Il ne savait pas quel terme utiliser. Son père avait un jour amené un Isaac de treize ans chez lui en lui annonçant qu'Isaac resterait quelques jours et c'était devenu un mois, presque deux. Il avait partagé son lit avec le blond grappillant dans son sommeil des informations sur ce qui l'avait mené dans ce lit. Le congélateur, la violence, tout était venu au compte-gouttes, des cauchemars jusqu'au récit total par son père et par son ami. Isaac était devenu son ami et Stiles le sien. Après deux mois, il était parti en foyer et finalement, il avait été adopté et avait déménagé à Lynnfield avec sa famille d'accueil. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Il regarda vaguement les amis de Derek se mettre en position sur les plots de départ. Contrairement aux autres élèves, ils ne traînaient pas les pieds pour y aller. Plus encore leurs sourires se faisaient carnassiers alors qu'ils se défiaient. Lorsque le sifflet de l'entraîneur retentit tous plongèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé et en moins d'une trentaine de secondes atteignirent le mur opposé. Scott avait une légère avance, venaient ensuite Aiden puis Ethan et pour finir Kira la seule fille du groupe. Stiles regarda sa montre avec stupéfaction. Vingt-deux pour Scott. Sachant que c'était l'adolescent qu'il avait renversé en voiture, il ne devrait pas aller aussi vite. Encore une fois Isaac répondit à sa question muette.

-Ils font partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée. On a pas perdu un match depuis qu'ils sont là. Et là encore tu n'as rien vu, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs nageurs.

-Qui alors ? Ce n'est pas possible d'aller aussi vite.

Isaac indiqua Derek d'un signe de tête.

-Attends tu me dis qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de natation, qu'il est plus rapide qu'eux, alors qu'il est dispensé de natation ce trimestre.

-Juste pour la précision et parce que tu es mignon quand tu fronces les sourcils d'incompréhension. Derek est le capitaine de l'équipe.

Et en effet, Stiles fronça les sourcils, sans savoir si c'était à la mention de lui comme étant "mignon" ou à celle de Derek en tant que "capitaine"

-Je ne comprends pas.

Sur ces paroles il remit ses lunettes de lecture sur son nez et reprit les annotations dans son livre.

Le trajet en bus parut interminable. Encore une fois il se retrouvait seul avec sa paire d'écouteurs. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il saisissait désormais la lourdeur de la solitude qui pesait sur lui à Beacon Hills. Cette journée avait été plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Il avait rencontré des gens, marché dans les couloirs sans peur des regards, il avait vécu la vie d'un adolescent normal. Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, la lumière s'éclipsait derrière les arbres. Il regarda sa boite aux lettres qui s'inclinait moqueusement devant lui et cela lui valut un nouveau coup de pied.

X

Stiles taillait les citrouilles avec précision, Halloween avait toujours été l'une de ses fêtes préférées et cette année il était sûr que ses citrouilles n'allaient pas être piétinées. Un couteau dans une main, un petit marteau dans l'autre, il taillait l'écorce du fruit, réduisant au minimum son épaisseur pour que les dessins gravés dans sa chaire, apparaissent à la lueur de la bougie. Il admira les dizaines d'œuvres trônant sur l'ilot central de la cuisine et se retourna vers le plan de travail. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour se mettre à la confection de cupcakes, tourtes, soupes ou encore jus de citrouille. Il ne voulait pas gâcher un gramme du fruit. Même les graines seront replantées pour l'année suivante. Il se reconcentra à nouveau sur le sculptage de ses citrouilles et lorsque son père rentra son labeur était pratiquement terminé. Stiles avait trouvé la technique pour gérer son problème de concentration. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche ne serait-ce que cinq minutes mais il s'y concentrait pleinement. Il faisait une pause puis le reprenait plus tard de nouveau pleinement investi. C'est grâce à cette méthode qu'il avait réussi à accomplir tout ce qu'il avait prévu, à la perfection. Le shérif déposa sa veste à cheval sur un dossier de chaise et vit son fils courir dans toute la cuisine. Les spots du plafonnier illuminaient les citrouilles qui semblaient rayonner d'une lumière orange éclatante. Dehors c'était la nuit et la brume avait pris sa place autour des arbres comme préparant la fête du lendemain. Leur maison était à la bordure de la ville et ils seraient le clou du spectacle, tout devait être prêt à la perfection pour le lendemain. Ils s'affairaient à l'extérieur, placèrent les citrouilles, testèrent l'effet avec les bougies et vérifièrent les pièges qu'ils avaient imaginés. Au-dessus de la boîte aux lettres trônait une petite caméra qui préviendrait l'arrivée des enfants, Stiles n'aurait plus qu'à presser le bouton de sa petite télécommande et la boîte s'ouvrirait sur une tête décapitée. Stiles rentra et regarda vaguement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, donnant sur le lac. Demain, ils seraient là. Il avait été surpris lorsque Scott s'était présenté chez lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il demande un dédommagement pour son accident mais au lieu de ça, il demanda à voir le père de Stiles. Il fut également surpris de voir son père céder à la requête du brun, lui donnant l'aval pour accéder au lac du domaine dès lors qu'ils le prévenaient quelques jours à l'avance. Il regarda la tablette sur son lit et l'alluma. Il observa la rue devant chez lui attendant que son père lui fasse signe pour qu'il puisse presser le bouton. Il regarda son téléphone, il n'avait qu'un message de Lydia lui disant qu'elle avait presque fini de lire le livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Ça ne lui avait pris que deux semaines. C'était étonnant sachant qu'elle devait être attentive à chaque mot et commenter chaque passage de l'œuvre. Deux semaines. Il avait eu le temps de faire ses preuves en natation, pas en plongeon où le plat le guettait à chaque instant mais il gérait plutôt bien le crawl, le papillon, la brasse et même la culbute. Il n'avait eu que quelques notes, des A, il avait pris une large avance à Beacon Hills, la tête plongé dans ses livres de classe pour oublier que sa vie était un cauchemar.

Sa tablette sonna et il vit son voisin promener son chien. Il laissa l'animal faire ses besoins devant chez eux et tourna la tête de droite, à gauche, prêt à partir sans nettoyer. Stiles pressa sournoisement le bouton et vit l'homme sursauter avant de ramasser prestement les déchets de son chien avec un mouchoir et de partir, moitié courant. Stiles sursauta à son tour lorsque l'on frappa à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à houspiller Isaac pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite. Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent. Il était magnifique. Son visage était peint de blanc et de noir en un crâne faisant ressortir ses yeux de ciel nocturne, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, aristocratiquement, le tout donnant un tableau envoûtant et mystérieux.

-Wow. Isaac.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, bien que tu ne sois pas vraiment dans le thème !

Stiles rougit, il avait bien saisi le flirt à peine voilé d'Isaac et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air de le remarquer mais il ne pouvait contrôler l'afflux de sang qui frappait contre ses joues lorsque le blond se penchait pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, ne serait-ce que pour lui poser une question en maths.

La tablette du brun sonna et il pressa le bouton de sa petite télécommande.

-Tu ne comptes pas te déguiser ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour ça. Et il reste demain pour trouver un truc.

-J'ai vu les gravures sur tes citrouilles et tu es loin d'être moins doué que moi. Laisse moi t'aider. Je vais te maquiller ce soir comme ça tu seras prêt pour le lycée demain.

Il sortit une trousse à maquillage de nulle part et s'affaira autour du visage de Stiles, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour parvenir à un résultat époustouflant. La moitié du visage du brun était dévoré par le maquillage, l'autre avait simplement été palie. L'adolescent se regarda dans le miroir de la porte de son dressing et ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

-Isaac c'est… magnifique.

-C'est un kitsune. Un Nogitsune plus précisément. C'est une sorte de démon à tête de renard. Ça te va bien

-Les oreilles sont magnifique

-Des mouchoirs en papier, un peu de peinture, un peu de colle et le tour est joué !

-C'est époustouflant.

Le côté droit du visage droit du visage de Stiles était d'une pâleur maladive, le changement se faisait très discrètement en un dégradé au niveau de son nez avant de repartir en couleur renard de l'autre côté du visage. Le côté gauche de son nez ressemblait désormais à un museau et ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir. Il cacha une partie de sa tête du plat de sa main et l'autre partie ne ressembla plus qu'à un renard.

Le blond dans son dos enroula son bras autour de lui puis posa sa main à plat sur le côté droit du visage de Stiles et ce dernier ne ressembla plus qu'à un renard.

-Isaac… je ne...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Isaac qui avait relevé son menton vers le haut. La tablette sonna mais Stiles ne pressa pas le bouton. Ses lèvres se mouvaient contre celles du blond. Il se sentait enfin lui pour la première fois depuis des mois. Libre d'être un garçon qui aime les garçons. Il se laissa à l'étreinte d'Isaac alors que la sonnette retentissait. La langue du plus grand taquina ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui en libérer l'accès. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, elles se caressèrent avant de repartir. Ils cessèrent leur baiser puis se regardèrent un instant avant de réunir leurs lèvres en une multitude de baisers fiévreux. Malgré leur empressement leurs langues se frayaient toujours un passage dans leurs ébats.

-Stiles, tu devais tester la...Je n'ai rien vu, je m'en vais, je n'ai rien vu !

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement à l'entente de la voix du shérif. Stiles n'essaya pas de le retenir et s'assit plutôt aux côtés d'Isaac sur le lit.

-Isaac, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire ça.

-Ouais.

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

X

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres. Sa main retraça le trajet qu'avaient pris les siennes le long de ses bras. La chair de poule envahit sa peau au souvenir des mains contres ses hanches, remontant son flanc. Il entendit son père partir à travers la porte et se hâta de filer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, la voiture de son père n'était plus dans l'allée. Il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il emballa quelques cupcakes dans son sac et fila, il jeta un regard à la boîte aux lettres et vit le bus arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Il adressa son coup de pied matinal à l'objet et ferma les yeux espérant ne pas se faire heurter par le véhicule. Celui-ci prit comme d'habitude plaisir à s'arrêter, le rétro extérieur à un centimètre de la tête de l'hyperactif. Il soupira et monta dans le bus. Lorsqu'il monta, tous les élèves présents le regardèrent. Tous étaient déguisés mais personne ne rendait aussi bien que lui. Stiles était d'ailleurs étonné de la résistance du maquillage d'Isaac. Il était sec et n'avait pas été abîmé par leurs activités nocturnes ni par sa toilette matinale. Stiles augmenta le volume essayant de ne plus y penser pour effacer la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il avait adoré. Il avait demandé et redemandé et quelle plus belle façon de perdre sa virginité que de la perdre avec quelqu'un que l'on aime. Il aimait Isaac, mais pas de cette façon, c'était une expérience superbe que de le faire avec lui, mais il resterait un ami et son ventre se nouait à l'idée de le faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant lycée, il resserra la prise des sangles de son sac sur les épaules et pris une grande inspiration en passant les doubles portes.

Ce qu'il avait fait avec Isaac, aussi génial ce fut, pouvait détruire son équilibre chèrement acquis. Il toucha les oreilles que le blond lui avait confectionnées et son regard se fit plus ferme. Il n'était plus le Stiles qu'un rien pouvait démolir, il était fort et il assumait ses actes. Il avança dans le hall et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il faut dire que son maquillage était plutôt impressionnant. Il vit beaucoup de personnes dont le maquillage ne résidait que dans une toile d'araignée dessinée maladroitement au coin des yeux ou même un chapeau de sorcière et se sentit important pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré au secondaire.

Isaac vient bientôt se poster à sa gauche et ils remontèrent tous deux le couloir. Un instant Stiles tapa dans le bras du blond et fit mine de marcher au ralenti et ce fut dans un fou rire que tous deux prirent place en classe. Les cours se passèrent sans problème et beaucoup de professeurs s'arrêtaient une ou deux minutes pour fixer Stiles, Isaac ou même Derek ou Lydia. Puis il reprenaient leur cour non sans parfois s'arrêter une seconde fois, fascinés.

Stiles sentit son ventre gargouiller au même instant où la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause méridienne retentissait. Il suivit l'oiseau oxymorique qu'était Lydia à travers les couloirs menant à la cafétéria. Son visage était lui aussi séparé en deux, l'un des deux côtés était pur, un rouge à lèvre rose pâle, les yeux souligné d'argent, le teint pâle. L'autre côté était charbonneux, le noir encerclait ses yeux et s'estompait en remontant vers le haut de son visage. Elle portait une robe mi blanche, mi noire, dégradée en gris au milieu. Des plumes blanches étaient accrochées sous la manche droite alors que sous la gauche, par symétrie, des plumes noires défiaient le diable lui-même. Elle était magnifique et cela n'était pas remarqué que par Stiles. Tous la dévoraient du regard et la jeune rousse faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer bien qu'un petit sourire suffisant démontrait le contraire. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et Stiles ne prit qu'une pomme malgré son appétit intense. Il ne se sentait pas de manger autre chose. Lydia lui rendit son livre et Stiles le vit baptisé d'une multitude de marque-page collants roses. Il sourit en lisant les commentaires de Lydia, ils étaient pertinents et très bien construits bien que parfois se laissaient aller à la superficialité. Parfois, par exemple, lorsque l'auteur décrivait la tenue d'un personnage, la rousse s'amusait à relever les fautes de goût. Ils discutèrent du livre et ils s'avéraient qu'ils avaient tous deux eu un coup de cœur sur le personnage de Marin, un personnage en soi très simple au premier abord, mais débordant de complexité dans la suite du roman. Lydia discutait avec Erica lorsque Stiles sentit ce regard caractéristique dans son dos. Il se retourna et tomba dans les yeux verts du démon face à lui, le visage ravagé par des flammes noires, une partie de son visage semblait brûler en enfer, l'autre moitié était froide et blanche, l'un de ses yeux était recouvert d'une lentille de contact rouge, aux pupilles semi-fendues. Ses yeux étaient totalement immergés dans ceux de Derek lorsque la main d'Isaac se posa sur son épaule.

-Reprend toi. Tu vas te noyer.

-Désolé j'ai eu un moment d'absence.

-Relax, nous ne sommes pas en couple de ce que je sache. Et tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il se pencha vers le brun pour lui chuchoter le reste de sa phrase.

-Je suis juste content que tu ais été ma première fois.

Sur ces mots il lui pressa la main avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec Boyd. Stiles était soulagé qu'Isaac ne lui porte pas d'attention amoureuse. Il avait vu comment il regardait Scott, il avait cet air qui ne trompait pas, d'ailleurs lorsque Isaac l'avait surpris en train de se moquer de lui, il avait eu un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Derek et l'hyperactif s'était tu. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait du vrai dans ce que semblait croire le blond. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait actuellement l'estomac à l'envers.

C'était la chose la plus dégoûtant qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un morceau de papier hygiénique avant de se relever. Il tira la chasse qui emporta les restes de son maigre repas et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo. Son ventre le faisait encore souffrir et il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui, mais ses cours étaient importants, il plongeait un peu en éco et le contrôle approchait, les deux heures suivantes, ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Il se sentait assoiffé et avait besoin de se rincer la bouche. Il se pencha sous le robinet et but à longs traits. Il ne se sentait jamais assez empli, il avala ce qui lui semblait être des litres d'eau mais sa soif ne fut pas étanchée pour autant. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait deux minutes pour se rendre en cours. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ne prenant pas le soin de se sécher pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage. Seulement un instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son reflet il crut apercevoir l'une de ses pupilles se fendre plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa forme ronde. Il secoua la tête chassant les gouttes de son front et lorsqu'il la releva vers le miroir il vit Derek derrière lui.

-Putain. Merde. Je suis désolé je ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude mais tu m'as surpris.

-Isaac te cherche.

-D'accord, merci.

Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix, mais il l'avait de nombreuse fois imaginé et il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était grave, mature, il avait fini de muer et sa voix de déraillait pas dans les virages. Il n'avait pas vraiment examiné le ton, mais ce n'était rien de doux. Ses yeux semblaient rire de la peur qu'il lui avait faite là où ses lèvres ne tressaillaient pas. Il contourna le garçon et prit la direction de sa classe, tout en écoutant les pas du brun résonner derrière les siens.

-Au fait, moi c'est Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas retourné.

-Je sais.

Deux mots qui incendièrent ses joues sous le maquillage, il était content que le brun ne puisse voir que son dos, bien qu'il redoutait que la rougeur se distingue sur ses oreilles. Il se pressa se sachant déjà en retard. Et c'est avec un petit regard réprobateur de la part de la prof, qu'il s'installa à sa table. A part ça, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose. Elle était plutôt dépressive et les élèves avaient l'ascendant sur elle, ce qui faisait aujourd'hui le bonheur de Stiles, mais l'attristait en général.

Les dix premières minutes passèrent comme une heure, la lenteur excessive de la prof ajoutée aux mous "S'il vous plaît, je ne vous ai pas donné la parole !" semblaient étirer le temps. Stiles sentait sa gorge le brûler, comme si la bile remontait en pénétrant sa chaire.

-Dis t'aurais de l'eau s'il te plait ?

Isaac lui fila sa bouteille à peine entamée et l'hyperactif la descendit à longs traits. Il ne prit pas la peine de la rendre au blond qui s'était déjà reconcentré dans la décoration de son cahier. Un vide dans l'estomac, le fit se retourner vers Lydia. Elle le regarda étrangement avant de lui glisser sa bouteille entre les doigts. Encore une fois il la vida rapidement, toujours accompagné de cette sensation de soif insatiable. Il fixa l'aiguille de la pendule noire espérant la convaincre d'accélérer, mais elle semblait ne vouloir que ralentir martelant le vide de son tac incessant. Il faisait chaud. Enfin c'est ce que Stiles pensait. Le son envahissant ses tympans ne se transforma plus qu'en un bourdonnement. Il sentit vaguement une main sur son épaule, mais il était plus concentré sur le vide assourdissant que sur le reste du monde. La bile lui monta dans la gorge et il sentit la soif lui tordre le ventre. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante, de respirer, de prendre une bouffée d'air frais. De respirer. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. En un clignement, il était dans le couloir. Il lui paraissait si étroit à chaque pas il se sentait toucher le mur. Enfin il atterrit devant les toilettes. Il approcha du lavabo et se pencha pour voir. Il appuya encore et encore sur le pressoir sans avoir l'impression de réellement boire. Il but jusqu'au noir total.

X

On l'avait retrouvé trempé et délirant contre un mur des toilettes. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait trouvé et ne voulait pas le savoir. C'était tellement humiliant. Le médecin l'avait ausculté et l'avait déclaré en état de déshydratation. Cela avait selon lui assurément causé la fièvre et l'état de transe. Isaac était passé le voir, il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet, juste soucieux, il s'était allongé à ses côtés dans le lit de l'hyperactif et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ils s'étaient regardés plusieurs minutes avant de s'embrasser avec fougue. Ils avaient fini sous les draps, les vêtements au sol, leurs peaux nues en contact, la pulpe excitée de leur peau s'épanouissant l'une contre l'autre. Stiles avait gémit les mains accrochées à la barre de lit tandis que Isaac haletait entre ses jambes. Ils s'aimaient c'est sûr, d'un amour puissant et fraternel. Fraternel à l'inceste mais leur plaisir mutuel les emportait loin et leur suffisait. Quelques fois, les doigts du blond passaient sur des hématomes jaunis qui ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement. Il se penchait et allait les baiser comme purifiant ou bénissant les zones meurtries. Tendre.

Après une accélération, Isaac se libéra en Stiles, s'étalant sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, amoureusement. Stiles trouvait le blond encore plus beau sans son maquillage, lui-même ayant retiré le sien avec soulagement. Halloween était ce soir mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se déguiser, pas entre eux.

-Je suis bien avec toi.

-Moi aussi Isaac.

-J'aimerai être amoureux de toi.

-Moi aussi, ce serait tellement plus simple.

La tête du blond alla s'enfouir dans son cou. Son souffle chaud le caressant comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Les coups disparaissaient sous cette tendresse. Ses épaules remontaient. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, délicieuses. Stiles caressait le dos griffé du blond, allant passer ses doigts papillons sur les fesses de son ami. Isaac remuait de plaisir durcissant en lui, prolongeant leurs ébats. Ils haletaient ne voulant perdre aucune miette de leur plaisir.

Au dehors, la fine barrière séparant les vivants des morts, semblait s'évaporer sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**SE JETER À L'EAU**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Isaac était reparti une heure plus tôt récupérer des affaires de rechange. Stiles quant à lui avait exhumé les derniers cartons à la recherche du marathon de l'horreur que sa tante lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardé, il n'aimait pas vraiment regarder ce genre de film seul. Il sortit la boîte et contempla le descriptif, se réjouissant à l'avance de la soirée en perspective. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'extérieur fouillant le paysage noir. Ils étaient là, toute la petite bande. Ils avaient branché un halogène qui éclairait bravement la nuit noire. Il pouvait voir des formes masculines empiler des bûches, sûrement prévoyaient-ils de faire un feu de camp. Un faible bourdonnement lui parvenait, de la musique.

Il regarda le lit défait et sourit. Qui aurait pensé que les deux adolescents dormant blottis, l'un contre l'autre, finirait par s'endormir l'un dans l'autre. Il appréciait cette relation avec Isaac, mais quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose sur lequel il ne saurait mettre de mots, un quelque chose pourtant important mais imperceptible si l'on ne l'a pas découvert. L'amour. Le vrai. Son lit refait, il s'assit dessus et ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les murs de sa chambre, il était plein de photos. Surtout récentes, mais quelques-unes dataient de Beacon Hills. On l'y voyait dans son uniforme de lacrosse, souriant au photographe, qui n'était autre que son père. La main serrée sur la crosse il semblait prêt à bondir dans le jeu. À prouver sa valeur. Mais malgré les deux points qu'il avait marqués, le retour au vestiaire avait été salé. Côtes brisées, coup de pied dans le ventre. Il avait été laissé là, nageant dans son propre vomi. Lui brûlant la peau, infectant ses blessures. Son père avait été appelé en urgence. Protégeant son sombre secret, ce secret que Stiles avait tant envie qu'il découvr ; il s'était traîné sous un jet, se débarrassant du sang et de son vomi. Il n'avait pas pu marcher plus longtemps et s'était effondré nu sur les pavés froid et blancs des douches. Le coach Finstock l'avait retrouvé. Les coups reçus durant le match avaient été assez forts pour causer tous ces dégâts et il n'avait pas cherché plus.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, le ramenant à la réalité. Une photo, un sourire gravé à jamais sur le papier glacé, renfermant en son sein un crime affreux, un secret enfermé dans la pupille d'acier d'un ado brisé. Il essuya la perle humide roulant sur sa joue avant de regarder d'autres sourires. Lui et Isaac à l'anniversaire des treize ans de ce dernier, un sourire illuminé par la joie et les flammes des bougies. Il y en avait beaucoup d'anciennes de lui et Isaac, mais aussi beaucoup de nouvelles, prises avec Lydia ou un autre membre de la bande. Une même, datait d'aujourd'hui. Son ami la lui avait ramenée pour son mur. Lydia, Isaac et lui souriait à l'objectif ou plutôt à Erica paresseusement enroulée autour d'un Boyd zombifié. Elle était mal cadrée et la lumière était très mauvaise, mais elle lui paraissait magnifique. Il se souvenait de la main du blond sur ses fesses et du clin d'œil que lui avait jeté la rousse avant d'éclater de son rire cristallin.

Un tapotement contre la vitre de sa chambre le détourna de sa contemplation. Il se retourna et se surprit à trouver Derek derrière la vitre, faiblement illuminé par la lumière tamisée venant de l'intérieur.

Il fit coulisser la vitre vers le haut, puis s'effaça, laissant au brun tout le loisir d'entrer. D'un mouvement souple celui-ci se propulsa dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Stiles le fixa, attendant que l'adolescent face à lui parle, mais celui-ci était plus concentré sur la décoration de la pièce que sur lui. Il regardait les photos, retraçant le précédent trajet des yeux Stiles sur le papier brillant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux semblaient avoir parcouru l'entièreté de son mur et se posèrent sur lui.

-Ça va ?

Sa question abrupte avait surpris le fils du shérif qui sans le vouloir fixait son homologue depuis quelques minutes.

-Oh, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a retrouvé… Je vais mieux ne t'en fais pas.

-T'as pas à être gêné, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle.

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

-Non mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

-Je voulais peut-être que le prince charmant me secoure.

Stiles rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se sentait honteux de faire du rentre dedans à Derek de cette façon. Maintenant peut-être allait-il pensé qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui venir en aide si en retour il se retrouvait avec une tapette sur le dos. Les pensées de l'hyperactif furent interrompu par une main envahissant son champ de vision.

-Excuse-moi ?

-J'ai dit que je m'appelais Derek.

-Moi c'est Stiles.

Il prit la main de son vis-à-vis et des ondes de chaleur lui parcoururent les épaules, il pouvait sentir ses battements cardiaques accélérer et pourtant il restait calme. Le contact s'éteignit et les vagues refluèrent jusqu'à disparaître.

-Stiles. C'est original. Ça te va bien.

Son nom avait pesé sur sa langue, il avait pris son temps pour le dire et son accent avait légèrement changé. Il l'avait sublimé.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Derek, Stiles entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir derrière lui. Le brun face à lui se tendit presque imperceptiblement avant de répondre au signe de tête que lui avait adressé Isaac.

Ce dernier déposa son sac à dos contre le meuble où était posée la télé de l'hyperactif et alla se placer à ses côtés, un air protecteur gravé dans sa proximité.

-Hale.

-Lahey.

Il se toisèrent quelques secondes puis le brun ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles.

-Si tu veux faire un tour à la fête, tu es le bienvenu Stiles.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Isaac le coupa.

-Non ça ira on a quelque chose de prévu.

L'adolescent eut un petit regard triste qu'il planta dans les yeux du fils du shérif puis le salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'évanouir par la fenêtre. Stiles suivit des yeux sa silhouette courant jusqu'au grand bucher prêt du lac. Il entendit un grand cri puis plus rien. Cet idiot venait de sauter dans le lac en plein mois d'octobre.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Il s'était retourné vers Isaac, les yeux accusateurs, il avait bien compris que l'attitude du blond n'était pas en rien dans le départ précipité du brun.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance et tu devrais faire de même. Il n'est pas fiable ce mec. Crois-moi.

-Tu ne le connais pas Isaac.

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a appelé Lahey. C'est plus tout à fait exact. Si j'ai quitté Beacon Hill c'est parce que la famille Hale m'a trouvé. Derek est mon demi-frère Stiles.

X

-Je compte sur vous pour ne pas oublier l'évaluation après les vacances qui va de pair avec vos affaires, n'est-ce pas Mr Lahey ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et sortit de l'eau accompagné des autres élèves. Beaucoup marchaient en canard, leurs jambes épuisées par l'effort et le manque d'oxygène. Stiles posa les mains sur le bord et se hissa hors de l'eau avec difficulté. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés et tressautaient après l'effort intense qu'il venait de fournir. Quel idiot il avait été de sourire à Scott alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le plot de départ. Bien sûr ce dernier avait pris ça comme un signe de défi et la course avait commencé. Commencé par un plat pour Stiles et par de rapides et épuisant battements de bras par la suite. Résultat, Scott l'avait battu d'une dizaine de secondes et lui était au bord de l'agonie.

Il enleva son bonnet avec fatigue et fit signe à Isaac de ne pas l'attendre. Il longea le bassin, les jambes flageolantes. Arrivé au bureau il déposa le bonnet emprunté avant de repartir. C'est totalement pris dans ses pensées que Derek le surpris.

-Stiles.

L'intéressé relâcha le souffle que la montée d'adrénaline lui avait fait retenir.

-Derek. Mon père est de la police, j'ai suivi un entraînement très spécial. Je suis une machine de guerre.

Il gonfla sa mince mais néanmoins musclée poitrine.

-Je n'en doute pas, par contre en plongeon… Ça te dirait pas que je t'aide ? Histoire que tu ne perdes pas de points au contrôle.

-Pourquoi pas oui.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est qu'une proposition.

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Si tu pouvais seulement éviter d'en parler à Isaac. Quand on en vient à toi il devient incompréhensible.

-Isaac et moi, ça a toujours été compliqué, mais s'il interfère ça va le devenir encore plus.

-Interférer dans quoi ?

Le brun qui fixait l'eau d'un regard intense tourna les talons sans un mot de plus suivi de Stiles qui tentait de le suivre malgré la fatigue lui malaisant les jambes.

-Derek ? Derek attend !

Stiles regarda la sortie de secours, songeant vaguement à s'aventurer derrière lui vêtu seulement de son maillot mais abandonna l'idée. Il ferma la porte et le vent l'étreignit en un frisson, il regarda la piscine vide un instant avant de regagner les vestiaires les bras serrés autour de son torse.

X

L'hiver s'installait doucement et les sapins semblaient plus verts encore alors qu'une fine pellicule de givre envahissait le sol. Stiles courait, chaque souffle laissait une trainée brumeuse dans l'air. Essoufflé, il inspirait à plein poumon sans pouvoir se rassasier. L'oxygène, froid, lui piquait les narines et lui irriterait sûrement encore la gorge le lendemain. Le vent lui fouettait les cheveux et malmenait ses yeux qui malgré eux laissaient échapper quelques larmes. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose courir près de lui. Comme une ombre, un souvenir. Il avait à nouveau cette impression pesante de devoir y échapper. Comme il le faisait avant. Comme il courait pour échapper à ses bourreaux. Cette fois où il avait retrouvé sa Jeep vandalisée. Les pneus crevés, les vitres cassées, la peinture bleue pâle rayée. Il était resté là, à l'observer. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il revoyait sa mère s'installer au volant alors qu'elle partait au travail, puis les longs jours qu'il avait passé avec son père à la retaper alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle gisait sous un drap dans le garage. Et elle était là, détruite par des lycéens à l'esprit obtus et à la méchanceté gratuite. Ce soir-là il avait marché jusque chez lui ou du moins il avait tenté. Une voiture avait roulé à ses côtés sur le trottoir. Des étudiants railleurs l'avaient gratifié de remarques acerbes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait l'idée de descendre et que Stiles se mette à courir. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt suivi par les cris enjoués d'une meute de chiens. Puis ils l'avaient retrouvé et les coups avaient plu et allongé sur le sol le regard de Stiles avait suivi la cime des arbres pour rejoindre sa mère. Les yeux plongés dans le bleu du ciel, il s'était évanoui.

Le froid le tira de ses songes. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus et rougis recouverts d'épines de pin gelées. Ses mains se resserrent autour de son torse alors qu'un coup de vent glacé effleurait son torse nu. Désorienté il tourna la tête autour de lui. Était-ce un songe ? Il ne fit quelque pas et sentit le bas humide de son pantalon de pyjama frotter contre sa cheville. Devant lui se dressait un lac. Il lui semblait immense. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les éclats brillants des flocons cristallisés. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le lac sous ses pieds. Sans en avoir conscience il s'était éloigné de la berge et aventuré sur le vaste miroir d'eau glacé. Bientôt il se retrouva au milieu. Jamais la vie ne lui avait semblait si belle. Les couleurs s'éveillaient alors que le soleil poignait à l'horizon. Prudemment il s'assit. La fraîcheur extrême de la glace traversa la faible barrière que représentait son pantalon allant brûler sans que cela ne le dérange la peau de Stiles. Il observait son faible reflet dans le miroir opaque lorsqu'une ombre retint son attention. Elle remuait fluidement dans l'eau, semblant décrire des cercles autour de lui. Puis elle cessa de remuer et s'approcha de la surface glacé. L'hyperactif était comme hypnotisé. Il approcha doucement sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en contact avec le lac. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il vit la forme se remettre en mouvement. Il vit un bras se détacher du reste de la silhouette puis une main qui remonta jusqu'à se retrouver face à la sienne et qui finalement à son tour entra en contact avec la glace. Stiles retira vivement sa main et eut un mouvement de recul. Cette main, comment était-ce... Il entendit le lac bailler, grincer, craquer. Il voulut rejoindre la terre ferme mais la glace se fissura, se craquela, vola en éclat emportant avec lui le corps de l'hyperactif. L'eau glaciale le recouvrit et il sombra vers les profondeurs. Il se débattit comme un diable mais l'eau l'engourdissait, l'ankylosait si bien qu'il ne discerna plus s'il nageait vers le fond ou vers la surface. Les yeux clos à s'en fendre les paupières il songea que c'eut été là sa fin. Bien stupide après tout ce qu'il avait enduré mais après tout ne valait-il mieux pas mourir ainsi. Il ne songea pas à la silhouette sous la glace, il ne songea plus à rien. Il ne vécut même plus pendant un instant. Alors que sa conscience le quittait il aurait pu jurer s'être senti tiré vers le haut. Mais il faisait si froid et sa gorge criait le manque d'oxygène. Et c'est dans cette étreinte douce et froide qu'il se laissa aller jusqu'au noir complet.

X

L'air. Il prit une brusque inspiration. Sa gorge le brûlait à en pleurer mais il oubliait en sentant l'air l'envahir. Il respirait. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière vive réveilla une douleur dans le fond de sa tête. Les paupières closes, il se risqua à les rouvrir. Bientôt il s'acclimata complètement et découvrit des murs blancs sur lesquels étaient accrochés quelques cadres représentant des natures mortes. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce et il vit son père endormi dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Il était à l'hôpital. Tout lui revint. Le lac, la silhouette, le fond. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit encore en vie ?

Il entendit le moniteur cardiaque relié à son doigt s'agiter et s'exhorta au calme. Son père sembla émerger du sommeil alors que son visage relaxé se tirait à nouveau. Bientôt ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui.

-Stiles ! Bon sang fils qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir papa.

Sa voix était faible et enrouée et lui-même se savait pitoyable.

-Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

L'hyperactif allait répondre mais son père le prit dans une étreinte serrée. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il crut sentir les larmes du shérif sur sa nuque, son père le relâcha.

-Je vais chercher l'infirmière et je passe appeler Derek, je ne serai pas long.

-Derek Hale ?

-Oui c'est lui qui t'as trouvé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de tel de ma vie, j'ai dû appeler ses parents pour qu'il aille se reposer. Le pauvre gamin était congelé et trempé et tout ce qui le préoccupait c'est comment tu allais.

Sa tête le tourna un instant, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ridiculise aux yeux du garçon qui lui plaisait car ça oui Derek lui plaisait. Mais au-delà de toutes ces interrogations superficielles en demeurait une bien légitime : Comment se faisait-il que Derek soit toujours là ? C'eut été impossible de se trouver là par hasard surtout si tôt.

X

Il regardait un reportage ennuyeux à la télévision lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Oui.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte et tout ce qu'il put voir fut un bouquet de fleurs derrière lequel se cachait un brun à l'air timide.

-Derek ! Entre.

Il se redressa sur son lit, se répartissant du mieux qu'il put de son image de larve.

-Salut, je venais voir comment tu allais.

-Je m'en sors comme tu peux le voir, les Stilinski et l'eau ça a toujours été une grande histoire. Merci...encore.

Stiles sentit ses joues rosir alors que son homologue lui souriait, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il ne détourna pas le regard et se surpris à découvrir la couleur des yeux de Derek. Ils étaient d'un vert très clair qu'on aurait pu- si on n'y prêtait pas attention- prendre pour du bleu. Un mouvement de main devant ses yeux le sortit de ses pensées et l'hyperactif rougit de plus belle.

-Je disais, tu sais quand tu pourras sortir ?

-Jeudi normalement, j'ai dû user de tous mes charmes pour ne pas passer Noël ici. Ces gars sont malades, ma-la-des je te dis. Par où pourrait passer le père Noël dans un hôpital, il n'y a même pas de cheminée !

Il vit Derek rouler des yeux en un sourire amusé et sentit son propre sourire s'élargir de plus belle. Il aimait le voir comme ça, il aimait ce garçon tout court.

-Plus sérieusement il faudra que tu m'expliques.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils semblant ou faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours être là. Pourquoi tu étais là hier.

-Mais il n'y a pas de secret. Je ne te suis pas si ça peut te rassurer. Je faisais simplement mon jogging quand j'ai vu un idiot s'aventurer sur le lac, c'est tout.

-Un jogging, vraiment ? Si loin de chez toi ? À quatre heures du mat' ?

-Pourquoi tu te poses autant de question ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me remercier ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit et si tu veux je te le redirai encore, maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu me répondes.

-Je t'ai répondu Stiles c'est toi qui psychoses. Bon je passais juste prendre des nouvelles, je dois y aller maintenant.

-Derek...

-A plus.

La porte claqua emportant avec lui les appels de Stiles. L'hyperactif regarda le bouquet de lys posé sur sa table de chevet et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Bon sang il était amoureux de ce mec.

X

Il était enfin sorti de cet hôpital, de cette immobilité qui le rongeait. De ces questions qui tournaient incessamment dans sa tête. Il débarrassa les assiettes, les passa sous l'eau pour en retirer les restes et les déposa dans le lave-vaisselle. Il regarda la table avec fierté, les plats étaient vides. Il observa la pièce soigneusement décorée, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la photo trônant au-dessus de la cheminée où le feu était sur le point de mourir. Sa mère lui souriait, les mains sur les épaules. Son père enserrait sa mère par la taille et un petit sourire amusé poignait sur ses lèvres. Stiles s'en détourna se sentant au bord des larmes, ce n'était pas le jour pour ça. Il avait fini de débarrasser lorsque son père entra chargé de bûches, sa chemise à carreaux pleine de neige.

-Laisse ça Stiles je vais finir, quelqu'un t'attend dehors.

-Isaac ?

Stiles ne laissa pas à son père le loisir de répondre et s'élança vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit ses yeux plongèrent dans deux pupilles noires dilatée à l'extrême. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses joues chauffèrent à peine tiédies par le vent hivernal. Derek se tenait là, les cheveux constellés de neiges. Ses joues étaient roses et des lèvres rouges ce qui tranchait avec sa peau pâle. Il était lourdement couvert et par moment enfonçait sa tête dans sa grosse écharpe. Les deux garçons se fixaient, leurs souffles se perdaient en nuées dans l'air.

-Salut.

C'était Stiles qui avait rompu le silence sentant le vertige l'envahir alors qu'il fixait le garçon face à lui.

-Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger le jour de Noël, mais j'avais quelque chose pour toi.

-Oh, tu sais il ne fallait pas. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas proposé de rentrer, je veux dire tu veux rentrer ? Parce qu'il fait froid et hum bon je ferai mieux de me taire.

Les yeux du brun sourirent alors que ses lèvres demeuraient invisibles emmitouflées dans leur chaude prison de tissu.

Il sortit les mains de ses poches et dans son gant reposait un petit paquet emballé de kraft. Il le tendit à Stiles et celui-ci s'en saisit du bout de ses doigts gelés. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais Derek lui saisit le menton. Il avait enlevé ses gants et l'hyperactif sentait sa peau picoter de plaisir.

-Ouvre le plus tard. Je ne peux pas rentrer je suis désolé, ma famille m'attend.

-C'est dommage mais en tout cas merci. Tu peux attendre quelques minutes ? J'avais également quelque chose pour toi.

-D'accord je t'attends.

Stiles le fixa quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il regarda brièvement son père couper la bûche.

-Dois-je en faire pour trois ?

-Non, sa famille l'attend il ne peut pas rester.

Il fonça à sa chambre jusqu'à son bureau où trônait une pile de cadeau emballés soigneusement qu'il avait passé la matinée à personnaliser. Il prit un paquet de taille moyenne. Le papier était bleu pastel et le motif se composait de petits loups bleu marine hurlant. Il le soupesa un instant et se demanda si cela était suffisant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça que quelqu'un frappait à sa fenêtre. Il se retourna et vit son homologue derrière la vitre. Il lui ouvrit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Timidement, il lui tendit le paquet et observa le visage de Derek se muer en un sourire. Il releva ses yeux verts vers le fils du shérif qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci Stiles, je l'ouvrirai en rentrant. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Le brun se retourna pour partir mais Stiles brisa le silence.

-Derek ! Attend.

Stiles sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que ses yeux retrouvaient ceux du brun. Il sentit le sang frapper contre ses tempes et s'entendit parler sans qu'il n'en ait eu l'intention.

-J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi. Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait et un peu pour moi.

L'hyperactif s'approcha plus encore de l'encadrement. Son cœur résonnait dans tout son corps. Il attrapa l'écharpe de Derek et la descendit puis se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Il sentit son corps entier frissonner et fondre. Son cerveau se mit en veille lorsque les mains de Derek vinrent prendre son visage en coupe. Leur baiser se fit plus intense et Stiles sentit sa poitrine s'alléger. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Les minutes ne comptèrent plus, le froid et la neige non plus, pas plus que le monde.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une infime seconde il se séparèrent. Stiles baissa les yeux n'osant pas regarder Derek. Rien ne se produit et l'hyperactif crut qu'il était parti lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du brun sur son menton. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, ceux de Derek semblaient briller et leur couleur était illisible mais ils n'en étaient pas moins beaux.

-Écoute Stiles, tu m'as offert le cadeau que j'espérais depuis longtemps alors ne t'en blâme pas.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une pression puis partit.

L'adolescent demeura là, chancelant, la délicieuse bûche au chocolat blanc avait quitté son esprit et il ne restait plus que les lèvres de son… copain ?

X

Le break hivernal avait semblé si cours pour tous les élèves. À peine remis des fêtes, ils étaient à nouveau propulsés dans le système scolaire. Les profs voyaient s'accumuler sur leur bureau les copies des devoirs qu'ils avaient donnés pour les vacances. Les couloirs étaient animés par une ambiance d'après fête. Chacun parlait avec enthousiasme des cadeaux reçus pour Noël, certains les exhibaient fièrement. C'était le cas de Stiles qui était particulièrement fier de son bracelet. Il était en cuir et sur le dessus arborait un magnifique triskèle. Il hésita à remuer le poignet alors qu'il attrapait les smoothies que lui tendait la caissière du foyer du lycée. Il se retourna vers Lydia qui lui souriait, elle portait son collier. Il était en argent tout simple au bout duquel pendait une tête de loup. Il lui tendit son smoothie qu'elle remua avant d'y goûter.

-Mais c'est génial ça Stiles ! Donc vous vous voyez quand ?

-Il m'a laissé une note avec le bracelet, il m'avait proposé de m'aider pour la natation et il demandait si mercredi prochain convenait. J'ai peur Lydia. On a pas reparlé depuis et je me demande ce que je suis pour lui.

-Et toi tu ressens quoi ?

-Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...

-Stiles on embrasse pas quelqu'un si notre cœur n'y est pas.

-Je confirme.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Derek se tenait là un café à la main avec un livre sous le bras. Stiles sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert. L'adolescent s'approcha d'eux et enroula le bras qui tenait le café autour des épaules de l'hyperactif avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles se sentit fondre une nouvelle fois et répondit avec ardeur au baiser, il aurait pu embrasser Derek pendant des heures mais un raclement de gorge de la part de sa meilleure amie les sépara.

-Bon visiblement tu as ta réponse.

-Il semblerait que oui.

L'hyperactif plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek et sourit. Beaucoup de choses se lisaient dans ces orbes verts, beaucoup de promesses.

X

La matinée s'étirait en longueur et Stiles ne cessait d'intimer à son estomac de se taire. Finalement la sonnerie retentit et l'hyperactif fut le premier à se ruer hors de la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva au self, Derek et ses amis étaient déjà installés. Il se servit rapidement et s'apprêtait à s'installer à sa table habituelle lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et vit Derek faire un mouvement des yeux pour l'inviter à sa table. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cet éclat de voix. Même pas ses amis qui bavassaient tranquillement tout en mangeant. Le fils du shérif se tourna vers ses amis qui faisaient glisser leurs plateaux sur le rail. Il ne savait que faire. Lydia se retourna faisant voleter ses boucles rousses. En un instant elle analysa la situation et fit les gros yeux, l'incitant à rejoindre son petit ami. Stiles fit glisser ses yeux sur le dos musclé de Isaac et la rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida de l'écouter ou plutôt d'interpréter ses gesticulations comme une bénédiction. Un air décidé sur le visage, il se dirigea vers la table de Derek. Celui-ci avait dégagé une place à ses côtés et le suivait du regard, amusé. Il posa son plateau plus fort que des raisons et grimaça. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Scott lui sourit immédiatement mais les autres avaient plus de mal à se dérider. Il sentait les yeux perçants d'Aiden sur son visage, chauffant ses joues. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Ethan qui lui parlait et Stiles relâcha son souffle.

-Ce n'était pas si mal.

La voix chaude de Derek l'entoura immédiatement et sa gêne disparut ou du moins son malaise.

-On aura rêvé mieux.

Il sourit en croquant dans son sandwich.

-Ils vont t'adorer tu verras.

Son souffle caressa son oreille qui chauffa et les poils de sa nuque de dressèrent. Cependant malgré sa gêne, Stiles n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se soustraire à cette proximité.

Il se tourna vers le brun et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il y était tellement bien.

-Ce n'est pas eux qui m'intéressent.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son entrée et sourit doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek se lança dans une discussion sur la natation avec Scott que Stiles se risqua à un coup d'œil vers ses amis. Ce qu'il regretta lorsqu'il tomba dans le regard impénétrable de Isaac. Son appétit disparut en même temps que son sourire et il plongea les yeux dans son assiette.

X

Les sourires dominaient la pièce. Les yeux whisky de Stiles s'attardaient sur les photos qui ornaient son mur. Il en avait ajouté plein de nouvelles avec Derek. Ils étaient tous les deux, s'embrassaient, se câlinaient ou juste se tenaient l'un proche de l'autre. Ils en manquaient mais elles étaient à l'impression. Sans qu'il ne l'ait prémédité, ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo de lui et de Isaac. Bientôt il n'en discerna plus les détails alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Il posa ses yeux sur son chevet où reposait une montre à gousset. C'était le cadeau qu'il avait offert à Isaac pour Noël. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il retint un gémissement de douleur en se souvenant de la dispute à la suite de laquelle Isaac la lui avait rendue. Stiles accrochait ses photos lorsque Isaac avait frappé à sa vitre. A croire que personne ne connaissait les portes dans cette ville. Son regard était dur et l'hyperactif se sentait coupable. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'adolescent déjeunait avec son petit-ami. Délaissant ses amis le temps de la pause méridienne.

-Derek n'est pas là ?

-Isaac…

-Il n'y a pas de Isaac. Je t'ai mis en garde et tu as préféré aller lui plutôt que de m'écouter. Tu nous délaisses, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui et ses amis.

-Écoute Isaac...

-Non j'en ai assez d'écouter ! Tu es comme tous les autres, toi aussi tu m'abandonnes. On est amis depuis l'enfance et tu lâches ça pour un stupide béguin.

-Ce n'est pas stupide.

L'hyperactif baissa la tête. Les mots de Isaac étaient autant de coups qui lui étaient assénés avec une violence inouïe. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il en avait assez de souffrir, de baisser la tête et d'accepter les coups sans rien dire.

-Si ce n'est rien qu'un stupide béguin.

-Ah oui ? Mon béguin comme tu dis a des sentiments pour moi et c'est réciproque. Tu peux en dire autant avec Scott ? Tu es pathétique à l'observer de loin depuis toutes ces années. Achète-toi des couilles bon sang.

Le regard de Isaac se figea et la tristesse prit le dessus sur la dureté. Stiles voulut parler mais le visage de Isaac se ferma et son poing jaillit.

Le souffle de Stiles se coupa alors qu'il sentait son abdomen vibrer sous la violence du coup. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main du blond se desserrer laissant glisser la montre sur le fils du shérif.

L'adolescent resta là lorsque Isaac fut partie. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la montre jusqu'à ne plus la voir recouverte par les larmes.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il se devait d'être fort. Pour lui et pour cette nouvelle vie que lui avait bâtie son père. Il inspira un grand coup et sentit ses larmes refluer. Sorti de son hébétude, il détacha son regard du mur et se reconcentra sur ses affaires de natation posée sur son lit. Il s'empressa de tout fourrer dans son sac et traversa sa cour pour rejoindre son bus. Une fois encore il manqua de le faucher mais l'hyperactif en avait pris l'habitude. C'est avec un coup de pied à sa boîte au lettre bancale qu'il prit la direction du lycée.

X

Ses yeux glissèrent au même rythme que les gouttes sur la peau de Derek. La douche battait le sol et leur peau, leurs yeux s'accrochaient de temps à autre. Il lui semblait que la peau d'ordinaire mate du jeune Hale avait pâli, l'eau la sublimait lui donnant des reflets nacrés. Ses yeux parfois perdaient leur lisibilité. Passant du vert pur à l'anthracite. La douche était passée tiède et la peau de l'hyperactif s'étaient muée en une chair de poule tenace. Cependant son esprit ne s'en inquiétait pas. Avec Derek il était en sécurité, il se sentait bien. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et dégoûtaient l'eau froide dans son cou. Le ruisseau suivait son cours jusque dans le creux de son dos. Allant se perdre sur les pavés crantés. Il observa son petit ami qui s'était retourné la tête dirigée vers la paume de douche, laissant l'eau lui fouetter le visage. Entre ses omoplates s'épanouissait un triskèle semblable à celui que Stiles portait sur son bracelet. Du bout des doigts, l'adolescent alla en tracer les contours. Sous son toucher, il put sentir la peau du brun se muer en chair de poule et ce dernier se retourna vivement avant d'attraper sa taille entre ses doigts chauds. L'adolescent sursauta et sa chair de poule s'amplifia. Ses mains se posèrent sur les pectoraux du garçon, puis remontèrent à ses bras, puis ses épaules pour aller s'enlacer dans sa nuque. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Stiles était comme hypnotisé. Il ne voyait plus vraiment, ne captait plus les couleurs, les sons. Il ressentait. Il ressentait la musique de leurs cœurs, la couleur des yeux de son petit ami, la fraîcheur de l'air et la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Alors que son petit ami approchait ses lèvres des siennes, le fils du shérif esquissa un petit sourire et tourna la tête. Derek embrassa ses joues mais ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire il pencha la tête et alla butiner son cou. Sa langue sortait par instant pour taquiner la peau qui rougissait déjà. Ses dents s'y attaquaient doucement, la meurtrissant d'un plaisir abrutissant. Stiles sentit sa virilité chauffer sous son slip de bain froid et trempé. Il la sentit durcir et gonfler, se déplier et déformer son vêtement. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, un gémissement lui échappa et c'est à cet instant que son bourreau prit sa revanche et cessa tout mouvement.

-Derek je te jure…

-Tut tut, ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ma part si j'avais des relations avec mon élève.

-Derek !

-Allez suis-moi.

Stiles observa les fesses de Derek s'éloigner vers le pédiluve et c'est en replaçant son érection qu'il le suivit.

X

-Tu dois t'incliner légèrement tout en gardant ton buste tendu. Place tes orteils sur le bord du plot. Puis sans trop pousser tu fais une flexion et tu relâches la pression tout en mettant tes bras tendus de part et d'autre de ton visage. Fais attention à bien rentrer la tête surtout. Une fois sous l'eau laisse toi porter sans déplier les bras. Lorsque tu sens que tu n'avances plus, bat des jambes. Pour le crawl ne plie surtout pas les bras en voulant remonter, ça va te freiner. Compris ?

-Euh… tu peux me montrer d'abord ? Je te suis.

Il vit le regard de Derek s'ancrer dans le sien. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de plonger. Sa réticence était perceptible et étrange pour le capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

-D'accord mais ne me laisse pas tomber et rejoins-moi.

Il regarda son petit ami se mettre en position sur le plot. Son flanc se creusa et ses côtes s'esquissèrent légèrement sous sa peau. Le tatouage dans son dos semblait se mouvoir sous la contractions de ses muscles. Il fléchit les jambes ce qui fit ressortir ses mollets et ses cuisses qui se découpèrent clairement. L'adolescent aux yeux verts le regarda une dernière fois puis prit une grande respiration avant de plonger.

Son corps resta un millième de seconde dans l'air avant que l'eau de l'accueille dans ses bras.

Posté sur son propre plot, l'hyperactif prit la même position que le brun précédemment. Il n'eut plus peur. Ses muscles se bandèrent. C'était le moment. Le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Une seconde entière passa durant laquelle Il se revit la peau bleuie, le coin des lèvres en sang et le regard éteint. Une seconde qu'il accorda à ce douloureux passé. Celui qui n'avait pu accepter l'idée qu'il soit un garçon qui aime un garçon. Puis la seconde s'effaça et le plot aussi. Elle l'accueillit en douceur. Les remous caressèrent ses hanches et secouèrent ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une multitude de bulles l'accompagner. Entre elles une silhouette se dessina et Derek s'approcha de lui. Sa peau avait repris cette teinte nacrée. Ce n'était plus une illusion désormais. Ses yeux verts lui étaient clairement définissables comme violets, ses pupille étaient élargies et ovales. Ses hanches étaient recouvertes de ce qui ressemblait à des écailles. Stiles s'approcha de lui, ses mains prirent ses joues. Quoi qu'il soit il était magnifique. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il sut alors. Il sut qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme l'embrassa y laissant son air. Il ferma les yeux et lui appartint. Puis, les bras du brun s'enroulèrent doucement autour de lui et il le remonta à la surface. L'air claqua à ses oreilles et le froid transit son corps. Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et un regard vert l'accueillit à nouveau.

-Qu'es-tu chuchota-t-il

-Ton petit ami.

Il sourit tendrement et ses lèvres reprirent les siennes.


	4. Chapitre 3

**SE JETER À L'EAU**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Son stylo tourna autour de son doigt avant de revenir se poser dans le creux de sa main. Penché sur son livre, il ne vit pas la silhouette tirer la chaise face à lui. Il fit tourner son stylo autour de son doigt mais celui-ci s'échappa. Il releva la tête et vit Isaac le lui tendre. Il le prit sans le remercier et se remit au travail.

-Écoute Stiles...je suis désolé ok ? J'étais juste...jaloux je suppose. Te voir avec lui alors que je ne peux même pas articuler deux mots face à Scott. Te voir avec lui alors que tu étais avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas simplement de la jalousie Stiles. C'est juste que tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, tu ne sais pas qui il est vraiment...

-Un triton.

-Attend, quoi ? Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Lui. Il me l'a dit Isaac, il m'a tout dit. Et je sais qui il est. C'est mon petit ami et je suis désolé mais c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux.

-Alors tu comprends pourquoi je te mettais en garde. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux.

-De quoi tu parles à la fin ? Il n'est peut-être pas totalement humain mais ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre. Je l'ai vu et je peux te dire qu'il n'a rien de dangereux.

-C'est parce qu'il t'a choisi. Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable. Tu penses réellement qu'il a une sorte de réaction lorsqu'il touche l'eau et que ça s'arrête là ? Il a des pouvoirs Stiles, comme les sirènes dans les livres qui chantent pour attirer les marins et noyer leur bateau. Demande lui de te parler de Pilling Lake. On verra si tu ne verras pas de monstre.

-C'est débile Isaac, explique-moi.

-Demande lui, c'est tout.

Il lui glissa une coupure de journal. Puis sortit de la bibliothèque ne se souciant pas des regards critiques que lui lançaient le club de vieilles dames et leurs romans à l'eau de rose assises à la table d'en face.

Les doigts de Stiles s'avancèrent tremblants jusqu'à la fine feuille papier. Les caractères s'assemblèrent devant ses yeux pour former des mots, puis plus que des mots, du sens et une atroce vérité. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du morceau de papier. Avec précipitation il fourra ses affaires dans son sac à dos et sous les regards toujours plus commères de ces femmes dont la vie ne se résumait désormais qu'à propager rumeurs et ragots ; il sortit du bâtiment. Il prit le volant de sa fidèle Jeep. Il l'avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt et appréciait sincèrement le privilège d'avoir une voiture. Fini la peur du bus qui ne s'arrête pas et vous fauche à cheval sur le trottoir et fini les contraintes horaires des transports en commun. Stiles était très nerveux. Le précieux équilibre qu'il avait peiné à créer était menacé. Ses doigts tapotèrent légèrement le volant et il se fit violence pour arrêter. Il avait réussi à calmer les symptômes de l'hyperactivité et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait replonger. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée Hale, ses yeux glissèrent sur la coupure de journal posé sur le tableau de bord. Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un sms à Derek. Puis il attendit maîtrisant tant bien que mal la tension emmagasinée dans ses épaules. Depuis la grande révélation de son petit ami, Stiles avait effectué quelques recherches. Les tritons ou les sirènes étaient décrits comme des êtres de grande beauté qui usaient de leur charme pour attirer les marins en mer et couler leur bateau afin de se repaître de leur chair. Bien sûr ce côté anthropophage du folklore avait été inventé pour créer l'effroi et stimuler la chasse. Leur chant à interpréter au sens littéral pouvait pousser n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi et Stiles comprenait en quoi cela pouvait s'avérer effrayant pour des humains. Il avait notamment lu un passage de L'Odyssée où Ulysse demandait à être attaché au mat du bateau pour écouter le chant des sirènes et finissait par supplier ses compagnons de le détacher pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les créatures. En cela résidait une perte de contrôle totale, dure à gérer pour le commun des mortels. Ce qu'avait appris Stiles de Derek était très différent. D'après lui il ne pourrait pas dicter totalement la conduite de quelqu'un mais simplement lui donner l'envie d'agir d'une certaine manière. Plus de l'ordre de la suggestion. De plus, les tritons marcheraient désormais parmi les hommes et n'aspireraient qu'à la normalité et la postérité de leur meute. Et l'hyperactif avait confiance en lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit son petit ami sortir de chez lui et crier quelque chose que les vitres de la voiture empêchèrent le châtain d'entendre. Il le vit courir jusqu'à la voiture, en T-shirt en plein hiver ; seulement armé de sa veste en cuir négligemment jetée par-dessus l'une de ses épaules.

-Hey.

Les lèvres de Derek se déposèrent furtivement sur les siennes et la brume envahit une fois de plus son esprit. Il parvenait chaque fois à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Puis il s'éloigna de l'hyperactif, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Muet, Stiles le contempla avant de reprendre ses lèvres quelques secondes de plus. Si les événements étaient ce qu'ils semblaient être, alors, ce baiser pourrait être le dernier.

Stiles reprit la route et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il était étrange de voir que peu importe la situation, les deux garçons étaient parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

-Où est-ce-qu'on va ?

-Tu verras, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes et la nervosité de Stiles remonta à la surface. Puis elle l'engloutit totalement à tel point qu'il se gara sur le bord de la route et éclata en sanglot. Il avait prévu d'emmener Derek à Pilling Lake et de le confronter sur place, de le placer directement face à ses actes mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il s'avérait que Derek était coupable, qu'il avait vraiment tué ce garçon alors Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester avec l'adolescent, le regarder comme avant mais il savait également qu'il était éperdument amoureux et que se séparer de Derek le ferait atrocement souffrir. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, la tête baissée sur le volant. Il entendit la ceinture de Derek se déboucler puis sentit son corps s'approcher du sien et un bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Les doigts rêches de son petit ami vinrent finalement soulever son menton et ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens.

-Stiles, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Tu es nerveux depuis que tu es venu me chercher je peux le sentir.

-C'est juste que tu vas trouver ça stupide. J'ai juste peur, peur qu'il dise la vérité.

-Que qui dise la vérité ?

-Isaac.

Derek recula légèrement pour observer son petit-ami. Il était bouleversé et Derek se doutait de ce dont il s'agissait. Et il allait le faire payer à Isaac. Stiles fouilla ses poches dans lesquelles il avait fourré le morceau de papier avant que Derek ne monte et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé il le tendit à Derek.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

L'adolescent parcourut la brochure des yeux avant de les ancrer à nouveau dans ceux de Stiles.

-Oui.

-Oui ?

La confusion se lisait sur le visage de l'hyperactif. A force de se convaincre que ça ne pouvait être que faux il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Derek lui réponde par l'affirmative.

-Oui. Mais laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de décider si oui ou non tu vas me quitter. Je t'en supplie. Stiles.

Les yeux de Derek brillaient de larmes et priaient pour Stiles d'accepter.

-Il y a vraiment une explication ?

-Oui je te le promet.

-D'accord.

-C'était il y a trois ans. On avait quatorze ans à l'époque et ça faisait six mois que Isaac était entré dans la famille. Enfin entré, c'est un bien grand mot. J'avais du mal à l'accepter, je le voyais envahir ma maison, utiliser mes affaires, jouer avec mes sœurs et voler l'affection de mes parents. C'était stupide de penser ça mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait ma place. Un jour, Isaac n'était pas là et je me suis faufilé dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé son ordinateur ouvert et je me suis amusé à fouiller dedans. Je savais qu'il était gay, c'est quelque chose que je pouvais sentir donc ça ne m'a pas surpris quand je suis tombé sur une conversation entre lui et un autre garçon. Seulement ce garçon semblait très éveillé sexuellement pour quelqu'un de quinze ans. Il parlait à mon petit frère d'une façon très sexuelle et déplacée. De ce que je pouvais lire, Isaac n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et semblait amoureux. Alors j'ai fait des recherches avec Scott sur l'ordinateur de son père. C'est un fédéral et il avait accès à tous les dossiers criminels du comté. J'ai d'abord cherché avec le prénom qu'il avait donné à Isaac mais aucun résultat. Je veux dire que ce nom, ce gars n'existait pas. Puis j'ai cherché avec la photo de profil et là j'ai trouvé. Ce mec n'avait pas quinze ans mais une vingtaine d'années et surtout une mention de prédateur sexuel. Je suis juste devenu fou de rage. Tu sais à quatorze ans ça faisait peu de temps que mes pouvoirs étaient apparus et j'avais encore du mal à les contrôler. Alors avec Scott on s'est fait passer pour Isaac et on a fixé un rendez-vous au type. Ce mec était tellement pervers, tellement dégoûtant qu'il nous a fixé un rendez-vous le jour même. On s'est donné rendez-vous à Pilling Lake et on s'est caché derrière un arbre. Il est arrivé dans une camionnette et il était vraiment plus vieux que sur les photos. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez lui je te le jure. Il attendait contre sa camionnette et j'étais tellement en colère et plein de dégoût. Il allait faire à Isaac ce qu'il avait fait aux autres. Je me suis approché pour aller lui parler. Je lui ai dit qu'Isaac avait été retenu et qu'il lui demandait de patienter. Il m'a proposé de monter avec lui. Il m'a dit que Isaac lui avait envoyé un message et lui avait demandé de venir le chercher avec moi. Je savais que c'était bidon et que c'était une excuse pour me faire monter et me faire Dieu ne sait quoi. Tu sais que ce qu'on raconte à propos des sirènes et tritons n'est pas totalement infondé. Ils ont réellement un pouvoir de suggestion. La colère a pris le dessus et je l'ai utilisé sur lui. Je lui ai simplement dit de disparaître de nos vies, je ne l'entendais pas au sens littéral. Il est parti simplement parti. Quelques semaines plus tard, la police a découvert son corps au fond de Pilling Lake. L'affaire a été classé en suicide. Il serait monté dans sa camionnette et aurait foncé vers le lac. Je ne m'en suis jamais voulu. Pas un seul instant. J'aurai pu perdre Isaac à cause de lui. Scott n'a rien dit. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était à l'époque. Il ne savait pas ce que j'étais. Isaac savait lui, il savait que c'était moi qui avait fait ça. J'avais beau lui répéter que ce gars n'était pas qui il prétendait être il m'a juste écarté de sa vie. Je suis désolé Stiles, j'aurai dû t'en parler.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Pendant son récit, ses yeux étaient partis dans le vague et son visage mimait avec exactitude ce qu'il disait. La main de Stiles caressa la joue humide de son petit ami. Puis ses lèvres allèrent consoler les siennes. Doucement sa main se mit en mouvement et alla caresser les cheveux du brun. Puis leur baiser se rompit et la tête de Derek alla glisser dans son cou. Sa respiration caressait son cou d'une chaleur agréable jusqu'au moment où elle s'arrêta alors que le brun retenait sa respiration un instant.

-Je t'aime.

C'était un son étouffé, déformé par les précédentes larmes mais son sens restait intact.

-Tu es mon compagnon. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Et tu l'as su également ou du moins ton corps l'a su. Ta déshydratation ou bien ton hallucination sur le lac. C'est les symptômes que ressentent les compagnons et compagnes des tritons ou sirènes. Il y aurait dû en avoir plus, qui te guideraient vers moi. Mais encore une fois tu n'as rien fait comme les autres. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de présages tu m'as juste accepté, tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as accepté alors que tu n'avais même pas conscience de ce que j'étais. C'est normalement impossible.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais toujours là ?

-C'est pour ça. Quand les symptômes se manifestaient mon dos brûlait et mes écailles sortaient et se rétractaient, je savais instinctivement où te trouver.

-Pourquoi le dos ?

-Le triskèle était complet. Contrôle, meute et compagnon.

Les doigts du châtain allèrent relever le menton de son compagnon et ses yeux whisky se fixèrent dans ses orbes verts.

-Je t'aime Derek. Et je vais arranger les choses avec Isaac. Je veux aussi que tu prennes conscience que tu n'as rien fait de mal sinon de protéger ta famille.

X

Il ne voyait plus beaucoup Derek ces temps-ci. Il était occupé avec ses entraînements de natation alors que les compétitions approchaient et tout le monde dans l'équipe n'était pas doté des capacités de Scott, des jumeaux ou de Derek Quand à lui, il s'occupait de ses cours, de ses amis et à l'occasion il écrivait ou dessinait. Tout allait bien si ce n'était considérer les regards de Isaac qui semblait ne pas comprendre comment Stiles pouvait rester avec Derek.

Il savait que le blond allait venir le trouver et il l'attendait. L'attente dura moins d'une semaine et Isaac le coinça dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

Il sortait à peine du cabinet lorsque Isaac l'y fit entrer à nouveau et le plaqua contre la paroi. Il aurait été naïf de croire que cela n'aurait pas rappelé de souvenirs à l'hyperactif. Stiles serra les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières alors que les souvenirs remontaient accompagnés d'un bourdonnement lancinant. Son poing parti et Isaac fut projeté en arrière. Ce dernier, la main contre le nez l'observa avec stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'hyperactif l'aurait frappé. Il se reprit et commença à sourire narquois, certain que Stiles ne connaissait pas la vérité.

-Il t'a menti c'est ça ? Il ne sait rien à propos de tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Typique.

-Non il ne m'a pas menti. Il a suggéré à Adam ou devrai-je dire Davis de disparaître et c'est ce qu'il a fait en se jetant dans le lac. Il a utilisé à quatorze ans des pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas pour protéger son petit frère. Il s'est mis en danger pour toi. Tiens je suppose qu'il t'a épargné la lecture de ceci.

Stiles défit son sac de ses épaules et en sorti un dossier d'une dizaine de page. Il le plaqua sur la poitrine de Isaac avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un passé violent. Méfis-toi des gestes que tu adoptes avec moi.

Il le laissa là, ne regrettant rien. Isaac ne le connaissait plus et s'il continuait ainsi il ne le connaîtrait plus jamais.

X

Bon sang qu'il avait mal à la gorge. Debout dans les gradins à supporter l'équipe du lycée depuis une demi-heure, Stiles se sentait fatigué. Seulement lorsque Derek sortait du bassin et secouait ses cheveux avant de lui sourire amoureusement, l'adolescent oubliait et tout et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive se retrouvait à hurler de nouveau la course suivante. Lydia riait à chaque fois et d'autant plus lorsque la voix de son ami déraillait et qu'il se retrouvait à tousser. Les yeux de l'hyperactif se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le bassin alors que Derek s'apprêtait à plonger. Sur son dos courbé se distinguait parfaitement son triskèle marqué d'un noir d'encre. Ses yeux remontèrent sur Derek et il le vit les yeux fermés, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le brun évitait les cours de natation. Il avait des problèmes de contrôle et toutes ces allées et venues dans l'eau le menaçait de le lui faire perdre.

-Tu peux le faire. Concentre-toi Derek, je t'aime.

Ce n'était qu'un marmonnement inaudible entre ses lèvres serrées cependant cela eut l'air de marcher. La poitrine du brun semblait s'être calmée et ses yeux s'étaient rouverts. Il se tourna un instant vers lui avant d'articuler muettement un « je t'aime aussi ». L'avait-il entendu ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait entendu marmonner d'aussi loin lorsque même Lydia à ses côtés n'avait rien relevé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça que la sirène de départ se déclencha et que les corps fondirent dans l'eau. C'était les cinquante mètres en crawl. Il vit les nageurs battre l'eau à coup de bras pour avancer de quelques mètres et vit Derek la caresser et atteindre l'autre bout puis dans une culbute, repartir dans l'autre sens.

Il ne cria pas. Comme tous il retint son souffle. Enfin il avait l'impression que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il vit Ethan et Scott tenter de rattraper leur leader puis vit le bras de Derek attraper le bord et une clameur unanime retentit. Le lycée venait de gagner. Nul besoin de courir d'autres courses, leurs concurrents ne pourraient remonter le score. Ils le firent quand même pour la beauté de la rencontre mais tout le monde savait qui allait gagner la première place.

Il descendit des gradins vers la piscine alors que Derek en sortait se passant rapidement un coup de serviette dans les cheveux.

-Tu as été extraordinaire.

Et il l'embrassa. Devant le lycée entier et même les élèves de lycées d'autres districts. Et il n'en eut que cure. Il n'avait plus peur. Il savait se défendre, n'était plus seul et était plus amoureux que jamais.

Un toussotement les interrompit et les tourtereaux se séparèrent pour se retrouver face à un Isaac gêné.

-Hey. Derek je pourrais te parler ? En privé.

Stiles observa Isaac qui évitait son regard manifestement gêné. Il sourit à Derek en reportant son attention sur lui.

-Je vais aller retrouver Lydia, je vous laisse. Isaac.

L'adolescent s'éloigna de son petit ami et son frère et se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase. Les couloirs étaient nus, les élèves absents. Il observa les murs décorés de multiples affiches et les casiers bosselés et sourit. Puis au bout du couloir, face aux portes d'entrées, il s'arrêta sur l'armoire à trophée. Ses yeux y glissèrent et observèrent les coupes et les photos qui les accompagnaient. Il y vit des visages familiers. Derek, Scott, les jumeaux pour les victoires de la natation ou encore Lydia et Erica accompagnées d'un Boyd impassible dont l'invention avait été gratifié du premier prix au concours de sciences. Sans qu'il ne le voulut ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les larmes l'envahissaient. Bon dieu qu'il était heureux. Tout aurait été si simple s'il avait grandi avec des amis comme eux. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Il avait comme l'impression d'enterrer définitivement son passé aujourd'hui et cela le rendait fébrile. Il pensa au bal de promo qui approchait et à la remise des diplômes qui pointait son nez au bout de l'année. Puis il pensa à ses amis, son petit-ami qui devait être en train de renouer avec son frère, il pensa à lui et à sa vie. Tout était parfait. Et c'est sur cette constatation qu'il ouvrit les grandes portes du lycée, souriant au soleil éblouissant du ciel printanier.

X

**-M justifié-**

Sa toque et son diplôme trônaient sur la table de chevet près de la photo de bal de lui et Derek. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Et pas seulement les siens. Ses doigts étaient sur le dos de Derek. Glissant de ses omoplates à ses hanches. La peau nue de ce dernier s'était muée en chair de poule et chacun des mouvements de Stiles la renforçait. Ses doigts à lui se baladaient sur les flancs de son petit ami. Ses lèvres butinaient celles de son homologue. Inlassablement elles se retrouvaient. La langue du châtain s'échappa légèrement de sa bouche, alla caresser le sourire du brun qui ouvrit la bouche en se laissant aller plus profondément au baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent, luttèrent. L'une au dessus de l'autre puis l'une en dessous de l'autre. Leurs dents parfois se heurtaient mais ils ne disaient rien. Leurs langues se séparèrent et leurs lèvres se reprirent puis Derek attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Stiles entre ses lèvres et tira légèrement dessus son regard toujours fixé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le fixait intensément, plein de désir. Il sentit à regret sa lèvre être libérée mais sentit la moue de Derek glisser jusque dans son cou. Là, il embrassa sans s'arrêter la peau constellée de grains de beauté. Puis sa langue chaude sortit pour venir consoler les chairs meurtries par ses dents. L'hyperactif tressaillit puis ferma les yeux. Un courant d'air glissa sur son corps et il frissonna. La bouche du brun se déplaça à nouveau et descendit jusqu'à ses tétons dressés. Doucement il sentit la langue de Derek caresser le droit puis ses dents qui l'entourèrent tout en serrant progressivement et sans cesser le mouvement circulaire de sa langue. Stiles haleta. La main de son petit-ami remonta de son estomac jusqu'à atteindre le téton gauche qu'il pinça gentiment et égratigna du bout des ongles. Toujours penché vers les tétons de son compagnon, Derek remonta les yeux qui se perdirent dans un océan whisky. Il observa avec fascination ses pupilles se dilater avant de se remettre au travail. Il s'attaqua au téton gauche auquel il fit subir le même sort avant de descendre le long de l'abdomen tressautant du châtain. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de son nombril avant d'y glisser la langue avec prudence. Il y intima quelques mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent sursauter son petit copain et poursuivit sa descente. Arrivées au boxer gris et déformé de Stiles, ses mains tremblèrent d'anticipation. Il observa la bosse à travers le tissu, elle tremblait imperceptiblement au rythme de l'afflux sanguin. Il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement lorsque une paire de mains prit son visage en coupe et le tira vers le haut. Déséquilibré il se maintint comme il put et sa main s'appuya sur la virilité du corps sous lui. La chaleur et la dureté du membre le surprirent et il se laissa aller à quelques pressions de l'objet auxquelles répondirent respectivement les tressautements de ce dernier et un gémissement de plaisir de Stiles.

Ce dernier reprit ses lèvres et roula des hanches frottant son excitation contre la main du brun. Ce dernier la retira et précautionneusement descendit les hanches jusqu'à ce que son boxer rouge rejoigne le gris. Les deux adolescents gémirent et leurs hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir. Celles de Derek roulaient lorsque celles de Stiles montaient et descendaient. Leurs membres comprimés dans leur prison de tissu et malaxés durement l'un par l'autre envoyaient dans le corps des adolescents des ondes de plaisir auxquels ils ne pouvaient rester muets.

Stiles bénit les horaires contraignants de son père l'empêchant d'être témoin des gémissements incontrôlés de son fils.

Les deux amants se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre encore quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne verrouille ses mains dans le dos du brun et fasse basculer celui-ci sous lui. Ce dernier rit lorsque sa tête heurta l'oreiller et ses bras remontèrent derrière sa tête alors que l'hyperactif descendait le long de son torse. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent de ses joues jusqu'à son cou, allant caresser ses aisselles pour ensuite taquiner ses tétons puis glissèrent sur les flancs de son petit ami avant d'aller agripper l'élastique blanc du boxer rouge. Là, prudemment, il descendit ce dernier et vit la virilité de son homologue se dévoiler à ses yeux. Centimètre par centimètre, la peau se dévoila et le membre dur de l'adolescent se redressa jusqu'à aller de lui même pousser le boxer.

Le châtain leva les yeux et croisa les yeux de Derek redevenus anthracites et traduisant son trouble. Celui-ci, les lèvres entrouvertes, retenait son souffle en attendant visiblement ce que Stiles allait faire. Ce dernier ne quitta pas le brun des yeux alors que sa main nue alla attraper la virilité nue de son petit-ami. Ce dernier hoqueta et ses yeux se fermèrent. La main de l'hyperactif entoura le membre tendu et gonflé puis dans un mouvement régulier il monta et descendit le prépuce serré. Ses yeux naviguèrent entre le brun tressaillant et gémissant et le prépuce coulissant lentement sur le gland rosé. Prenant de l'assurance, sa prise s'affermit et son mouvement s'accéléra. Il ne fixa plus que les sourcils froncés et les lèvres sauvagement mordues de son amant. A mesure que le mouvement s'accélérait, ses lèvres se desserraient et laissaient filtrer de petits gémissements qui ne faisait que raffermir l'érection de Stiles. Les yeux de Derek étaient fixés dans le vide du noir de ses paupières closes. Le plaisir affluait dans tout son corps et alla chatouiller ses cordes vocales jusqu'à créer des sons de pur plaisir. Puis tout cessa. Les jambes du brun se décontractèrent et son front se détendit. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et le gémissement qui lui échappa bien plus sonore que tous les autres n'était plus en rien dû au plaisir. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux déterminés par le désir de Stiles et il regarda la bouche de ce dernier s'approcher de son sexe douloureux tellement il était dur. L'adolescent l'embrassa tout d'abord sur la longueur. Ses lèvres chaudes donnaient à son vis-à-vis l'impression que ces baisers resteraient gravés sur sa virilité. Puis la langue de l'hyperactif se posa sur son scrotum avant de remonter en ligne tout le long de la hampe jusqu'à son gland. Tout ça était si délicieusement lent. La langue chaude atteint le gland du triton et ce dernier lâcha un soupir longtemps retenu. La main de Stiles s'empara du membre palpitant en même temps que sa langue faisait le tour du gland rougi. Derek haletait en attendant car il savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Enfin, Stiles posa ses lèvres sur le méat puis agrandit progressivement l'écart entre ses lèvres. Sa bouche engloutit lentement le gland de son petit-ami puis l'aube de sa hampe. Derek lâcha un gémissement puissant avant d'involontairement balancer ses hanches vers le haut et de pénétrer un peu plus la bouche du châtain. Ce dernier émit un gémissement autour de la virilité envahissant sa bouche ce qui la fit vibrer et envoya une onde de plaisir dans le corps de son propriétaire. Celui-ci gémit et retint sa respiration lorsque la langue de son amant commença à entourer son gland et à en faire le tour lentement. La pulpe de sa langue venait caresser son gland sensible avant de descendre le long de la hampe. Puis les jambes de l'adolescent se tendirent alors que Stiles entamait la succion de son membre. Il se sentit englouti, entouré par une chaleur moite et caressé par la langue taquine de son homologue. Parfois son gland atteignait la gorge de l'hyperactif et ce dernier toussait ce qui lui envoyait d'autant plus de frissons dans tout le corps. Puis Stiles ne toussa plus et Derek sentit la chaleur et le rythme augmenter. Il sentit quelque chose en lui, lui dictant d'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas jouir et la contraction de ses muscles anaux et de son scrotum semblait le confirmer.

-Stiles. Stop, je veux pas venir maintenant. S'il-te-plaît.

Il remonta le visage de son petit-ami vers le sien. Il essuya les larmes de ce dernier, résiduelles à sa tentative de prendre le plus possible de la longueur de Derek. Ils s'embrassèrent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Le châtain était assis sur son compagnon et penché vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Ce dernier jouait avec ses tétons puis ses mains glissèrent sur les côtes de son amant puis dans son dos. Bas, elles rencontrèrent la barrière que formait le boxer de l'hyperactif. Elles la passèrent sans gêne pour aller se poser chaudes et sûres sur les fesses froides et fermes de l'être aimé. Toujours en embrassant son vis-à-vis, se repaissant de ses soupirs de bien-être, Derek malaxa ses fesses. Tendrement mais fermement il en savoura le galbe et la douceur puis un doigt taquin glissa entre elles alors que son autre main remontait dans le dos de son petit-ami pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne se crispait pas. Le doigt du brun monta et descendit, passant plusieurs fois sur l'ourlet chaud de l'anus de Stiles. Celui-ci à chaque fois hoquetait et il finit par mouvoir ses fesses pour que le doigt de Derek retrouve l'accès à sa virginité. Le triton comprit et son doigt traça les contours invisibles à ses yeux de l'antre de son amant. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Gémissant tous deux plus par anticipation que par plaisir. Puis leurs respirations s'arrêtèrent pour ce qui semblait être une minute alors que les phalanges, préalablement lubrifiées par la langue de Stiles, de l'adolescent pénétraient son partenaire. La main libre de Derek alla au devant d'une quelconque crispation de son compagnon en malaxant à travers le boxer semi-baissé la virilité de ce dernier. Le boxer ne resta pas longtemps en place et l'élastique perdit sa prise sur les hanches du châtain alors qu'une main se mouvait en un rythme régulier descendant chaque fois plus bas le vêtement. Un deuxième doigt passa ainsi, englouti dans le plaisir absurde d'une savante stimulation. Leurs lèvres s'attaquaient avec fougue et Stiles roulait des hanches au dessus de Derek, allant à la rencontre de sa main et de ses doigts.

-Derek. Je te veux, je me sens prêt.

-Tu as du lubrifiant ? Un préservatif ?

-Regarde dans la table de nuit.

La main autour de la virilité du pâle éphèbe se stoppa pour aller à tâtons et à l'aveugle chercher le tiroir de la table de chevet. Quant aux doigts désormais au nombre de trois enfoncés dans son intimité, ils ne cessaient leur va-et-vient rapides, continuant de tirer à Stiles des sons plus qu'exquis.

Le brun fit tomber la toque de l'hyperactif et se résolut à détacher les yeux de ce dernier. Il tourna la tête et le châtain s'attaqua à la peau de son cou ce qui lui tira un hoquet surpris. Enfin ses doigts palpèrent le contour d'une bouteille qu'il extirpa du tiroir puis l'emballage d'un préservatif qui suivit le même chemin. Stiles se redressa envoyant ses hanches en arrière et les doigts de Derek plus profondément encore en lui. Le tiraillement désagréable du début avait totalement disparu et la brûlure avait cédé la place à un plaisir intense.

Les doigts du triton désertèrent et son compagnon descendit de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce dernier sentit un poids sur son bas ventre et retrouva son petit ami assis sur lui. Sa virilité,toujours aussi dure, était négligemment posé sur l'abdomen de l'hyperactif et ce dernier vint la caresser du bout des doigts. Il prit une seconde ou deux où il défit le préservatif de son emballage. Puis il revint jouer avec le pénis du brun. Il posa sa paume dessus et la fit glisser sur toute la longueur. Il sentit son propriétaire frissonner, regarda ses tétons se durcir et la chair de poule l'envahir à nouveau. Puis les doigts de Derek vinrent saisir sa propre virilité alors que Stiles y fit glisser doucement et non sans quelques caresses, le préservatif. Tous deux savaient ne pas être malade mais impatients ils n'avaient pas attendu le résultat de leur dépistage effectué dans les jours derniers et en attendant, le préservatif s'imposait. Le jeune Hale suréleva son bassin puis fit glisser son membre protégé sur la peau douce du ventre de son petit-ami, il soupira avant d'attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant et d'écarter les jambes de Stiles puis de se glisser entre elles. A genoux entre elles il rassembla son index, son majeur et son annulaire et y déposa une noisette de lubrifiant. Il alla les déposer sur l'ourlet des chairs de son compagnon et y appliqua un mouvement circulaire. Celui-ci frissonna au contact du liquide froid mais également n'ayant qu'une hâte. Que Derek le fasse sien. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une main soutenant son pénis érigé et une autre écartant les fesses de son amant, il entra centimètre par centimètre en lui. Il sentit une chaleur intense l'entourer, l'enserrer fortement et lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir en rejetant sa gorge en arrière. Il posa les yeux sur l'adolescent sous lui, ce dernier s'était légèrement crispé, les yeux clos. Avec tendresse il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses tétons, sur ses flancs, sur son abdomen puis autour de sa virilité. Avec ces attentions, il chassa la douleur de l'esprit et des traits du jeune Stilinski. Bientôt il fut entièrement en Stiles. Il attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur ses hanches. Puis ses mains vinrent s'appuyer de part et d'autre de son petit-ami et leurs tétons se rencontrèrent sous un soupir. Le brun ne bougea plus et ses lèvres allèrent butiner le cou puis les lèvres du châtain.

-Derek, bouge, s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier, toujours allongé sur lui, occupé à mordiller et aspirer la peau de son cou, entama un léger mouvement. Ses fesses se mouvèrent tout d'abord lentement mais les gémissements qu'il tirait de son compagnon l'encouragèrent à accélérer. Lui-même ressentait un plaisir dévorant alors que sa virilité se frottait contre les chairs moites du corps sous lui. Sa respiration était hachée et ponctuée de sons de plaisir et ses coups de butoirs avaient changé. Tout d'abord lents et doux ils étaient désormais plus secs sans pour autant être violents. Stiles gémissait sans discontinuer ; et lorsque ses gémissements fanaient, Derek s'arrangeait pour en provoquer des nouveaux. Les doigts de l'hyperactif s'étaient contractés sur les épaules du brun, il essayait tant bien que mal de le protéger de ses ongles mais c'était peine perdue. La main du triton avait attrapé l'intérieur de sa cuisse et avait surélevé l'une de ses jambes jusque sur ses épaules. Toujours entre elles, il changea l'angle de pénétration et pratiquement complètement sorti de Stiles, il s'y enfonça jusqu'à la garde allant toucher cette petite boule de nerfs qui rendit son petit ami fou. Celui-ci commença à supplier Derek de retoucher ce point à nouveau, d'accélérer, d'y aller plus fort. Il s'exécuta et tenant sa jambe, accéléra ses coups de butoirs allant encore et encore toucher la prostate du châtain. Les gémissements envahissaient la pièce, ceux du brun ressemblant plus à des grognements. Il se sentait proche. Il aurait pu venir en regardant ce regard whisky embué de plaisir, ces lèvres malmenées, ces hanches allant à la rencontre des siennes, ces tétons dressées ; en entendant ces gémissements à la limite de l'indécent, le bruit claquant de leur étreinte. En ça comme en tout, son amant était parfait. Ce dernier sentait son amant en lui et il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Il se sentait enfin complet. Il verrouilla ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres toujours jointes, il gémit et alors que Derek accélérait, il cria. Le plaisir venant par vague et finissant par le submerger, il jouit entre leurs deux corps, le nom de son petit ami résonnant encore dans la pièce. Ce dernier lécha le cou de Stiles, qui dans l'orgasme s'était arc-bouté, puis à son tour rejeta la tête en arrière cédant au plaisir extrême que lui apportaient les contractions de son compagnon. Tout son corps trembla alors qu'il jouissait et ses dents allèrent retrouver le cou bleuit de l'hyperactif. Son dos chauffait alors que le plaisir refluait et les traces de griffures prenaient leur relief sur sa peau halée. Stiles releva légèrement la tête jusqu'à avoir la bouche au niveau de l'oreille de Derek.

-Je t'aime Derek.

Ce dernier se recula et ses yeux verts louchèrent dans les yeux noisettes de son petit ami. Avec précaution ses lèvres entrouvertes s'approchèrent de celles de son compagnon et il les embrassa chastement mais d'une façon pleine de sens.

-Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

X

**-Fin du M-**

Derek dormait sur son épaule, épuisé de leur étreinte. Stiles observait le plafond, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il pensa à leur remise des diplômes et à la fierté qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son père. Il pensa au bal et à la nuit magique qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son petit-ami. Il pensa à Isaac avec qui il avait eu une longue conversation de réconciliation et à qui il souhaitait de vivre ce qu'il vivait maintenant. Peut-être pas avec Scott qui était bel et bien mordu de Kira mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réservait. Il pensa à tous ceux qu'il aimait,leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Le bonheur ne part de rien. Pour lui, ça avait commencé d'une boîte à moitié pleine et d'un passé douloureux. Il lui avait suffit de se jeter à l'eau.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et si les drabbles vous intéressent n'oubliez pas de laisser une review.

D'ailleurs même si les drabbles ne vous intéressent pas, laissez moi votre avis, il est capital pour moi. Je me suis mis corps et âme à l'écriture de cette fiction et j'ai tenté de soigner avec le plus de délicatesse possible le lemon.

Merci à tous et à bientôt peut être pour la suite

-Stiles NS


End file.
